


I'll Sell My Soul To Pay Off College Tuition.

by Jaztwilite



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alois is life, Anal, Angst, College AU, College Life, Cutie Pie Alois, Hot Rugby players, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, just gayness, much romance, sorry for my bad grammer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaztwilite/pseuds/Jaztwilite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you love me?"<br/>The question echoed into Ciel's head. Their hands were intertwined, his hand felt like it always belonged there.<br/>"Yes, yes I do. With all my life."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Butler, At College.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Mentions of weed and I totally made the college name up lol, I searched "Fancy Schools in London" and sorta went from there. Sorry for the grammer mistakes and I've been wanting to write a SebaCiel fic for sooo long so here it is!

**“What’s going to happen,” he breathes, “is that I’m going to carry you through this door. I’m going to draw out every single moment until you’re exhausted. And I’m going to move so slow that three months ago will feel like yesterday. And tomorrow will feel like today, and no one in this fucking universe will be able to say your name without saying mine.”**   
**― Krista Ritchie, Addicted for Now**

New York, 2014

"You should smoke hon, you look tense." Ciel was on the verge of having a mental breakdown. Freshman year of college was just this weed smoke blur so far. Going to the an elite school, The MoonHurt University, was tough on the skinny, black hair and blue eyed trust fund kid. He just wanted to watch Netflix all day in peace and quiet. He didn't think he'd actually have to do work(He did all of that in High School). He was sitting with his associate Lau. Lau was known for his range of ladies and parties and mostly smoked weed every day. Ciel was dumbfounded on how a man of his taste ended up here. "Honey, money is money to these rich folks," Lau would say taking a drag. "I'm nothing but a dollar sign rich boy." Ran-Mao was sitting on his lap at the moment, looking more like a porcelain doll. Ciel forgets she's even there half the time."I told you, I have asthma and not to do that shit in front of me." Ciel couldn't wait for Alois, his roomate, to pick him up. Lau lived in the dorms the Univeristy provided and so did Ciel. Ciel lived on the opposite end and didn't feel the need to buy a car. Everything he could want was in walks reach. He was thanking his stars for that. Ciel was basically helpless. "I hear a new foreign exchange student is coming, all the way from England." Another thing about Lau was that he knew all the gossip, same as his bubbly blond joy, Alois. Ciel could've cared less about some 'exhange' student. He was really worried about himself at the moment. He couldn't even tie his own shoes. "Really? My parents were from England." He commented, feeling his stomach growl in hunger. "So you and this exchange hottie will get along quite nicely Phantomhive." Ciel felt his face get hot, he clenched his fists. So damn embarrassing. "Listen, not every exchange student is quote 'a hottie,' and I'm a classier lady then that." With that snarky remark he got a text from Alois saying "Where is your tight little ass" and he ran out the door.

"God you smell like weed, spray some fruity-mango shit." Alois drove a powder blue Honda Civic, which at the moment was filled with garbage and wrappers. Ciel spotted a used condom on the roof of his car. "God you're disgusting," He said spraying some perfume on him. "What?" Alois asked turning into the Starbuck's drive though. "A used condom on the roof."Ciel pointed, arching his brow. Alois rolled his ice-blue eyes, smirking. "Don't be jealous doll, now shut up and let me order." Ciel sighed. He actually wasn't getting much game at all. His cousin, Lizzy, was trying to set him up on blind date ever chance she got. "Ciel, you'll grow up and grumpy old man and die alone. That is not a fabulous way to live!" Her big green eyes bubbled with excitement. Ciel clicked his tongue. He didn't know how to date. He never really got the chance. No one sparked his interest. "Here Ciel." Alois parked the car and handed Ciel a chai-tea. That was pretty much his diet now. "What! You got a cake pop?" Ciel pouted as his friend looked the pop seductively. "Yes bae, you didn't say you wanted one. You were too busy brooding," He twirled the cake pop in the air. "As usual." Ciel huffed and turned his head. He took a sip of his tea. His throat was warmed by the fruity taste. "God, I have so much work to do. Do those twat professors know I have a social life?" Ciel nodded his head. He really didn't have a problem with too much work. He usually got in done in class so he wouldn't have homework. What a grotesque concept. "Do you mind driving us home, I'm feeling a little tired." Ciel leaned his head against the window, feeling the warmth from the cup in his hand. "Ok old man, I'll drive you, but you have to blow me first." He arched a playful brow. Alois Trancy was a beautiful boy, man was to masculine for him. He had pale blond hair and icey blue eyes. He was scrawny and always showed off his figure in half tops and booty shorts.He couldn't get away with the half tops and booty shorts now since it was getting colder. So now it was just tight pants,hoodies, and Ugg boots."Shut your mouth arse and drive." Ciel crossed his arms over his chest. Ciel wondered if he will ever meet someone, someone who made his insides bubble, someone who made his blood boil. Ciel wanted adventure and someone who would abide his every whim. He knew what he wanted, he wasn't going to settle for less. "You know Ciel, darling we should go to the rugby game tonight, I've been wanting to see some eye candy." Ciel consider going out, he really didn't see why not. "I guess, just don't leave me so you can have a good shag."

"Oi! It was one time."

"Try five dozen times."

Ciel smiled. He took another sip of his tea and was ready for an adventure.


	2. His Butler,The Player.

  **"Nothing I say comes out right, I cant love without a fight, No one ever knows my name, When I pray for sun, it rains. I’m so sick of wasting time, But nothings moving in my mind, Inspiration cant be found, I get up and fall but..." -Becca, "I'm Alive."**

  Ciel went straight to bed when he got to the dorm. Alois plopped in his bed and started watching porn on his laptop. Their dorm was like a huge living room with two beds. Ciel kept his side decent, with his bed sorta made and there where rarely any candy wrappers on the floor (he had a mega sweet tooth). Alois on the other hand was the biggest dirt bag Ciel ever meant. He had slutty posters on his wall and his bed spread was Sailor Moon themed. "Your room looks like a teenage girl's." Ciel would complain.  
Ciel buried himself under his thick blanket, which sent a wave of delicious warmth through him. "Haha wanker! Trying to go nighty night." Ciel groaned and let the sound of Alois's rambling carry him to sleep.

_Ciel dreamt that he was hovering in darkness. His throat was tight and his limbs were on fire. "Help! Somebody!" Hands started to crawl up on his body. The air left his lungs. His chest tighten. "Stop it!" He screamed at the top of his lungs."Stop it." He sobbed till the hands consumed his body, this nightmare was just like all the others except the red eyes. "I'll save you," A velevty voice washed over him. "I'll protect you, I'll serve you, I'll be there till the end." And that's when he woke up with a crash._

 

      Alois threw a pillow at him, startling the raven haired boy. "Get up, I need my main bitch to accompany me tonight and I will not have her sleeping." Alois was wrapped in a towl and his blonde stuck his his forehead. Steam entered the room and the smell of shampoo filled the air. Ciel rubbed his eyes. He had the nightmare again but this one was different. He saw red eyes and that voice. He rubbed his eyes, the nightmare laying thick in his throat. He got up and looked in the mirror. His cobalt blue eyes were what stood out the most. His mother's eyes, his father would say. He looked like his mom in the face too. Her same delicate and feminine features. He had his father's black hair and that was pretty much it. His parents were now retired in England and were, well are, upset that their only child left to New York. "Here, wear these." Alois came behind him, giving him black skinny jeans. "They show off your-" He cupped his ass, making Ciel yelp. "Cute little ass." Alois was wearing a knitted sweater with blue jeans and boots. His neck was covered with a maroon scarf. "Oi, wear that light blue sweater too. Brings out your eyes." Ciel was glad Alois was his own stylist, he'd be utterly fucked without him. Ciel went to the their little bathroom to change. I'll serve you, protect you, be with you till the end. He couldn't get those words out of his mind. It sent chills down his spine. "Hurry up Ciel! We can't be late darling." Ciel jumped and shimmied into his pants. He kept his long sleeve shirt on and put in the sweater. He ran to the closet and picked out a pair of black boots. "You look fierce." Alois applied chap-stick to his lips, his eyes dangling over Ciel. "Stop that Alois," Ciel's cheeks turned red. "You know I hate when you do that." Ciel would never like Alois other then just a friend. Ciel didn't like it when his friend eyed him up and down like how a spider catches his prey. "Oh come on, you know you can't resist these eyes." He wiggled his eyebrows and started cackling. Ciel groaned, grabbing his cell phone and wallet. "Come on, we're going to be late." And with that they both left to the game.  
   Ciel and Alois sat on the third row in the bleachers. The green filed was brightly lit, the stage filled with people wearing their team's colors. Ciel bit his lip, he wasn't used to this many people before. "Explain why I said yes to this again." Ciel could see his breath fog as he spoke. He saw a couple people from his class, like Mey-Rin, the red head girl with glasses and thick accent, always reading fanfiction and going on Tumblr in class. She sat next too, who Ciel presumed was her boyfriend, Baldroy. He smelled like smoke and was joining the military after college. He had tan skin and thick blond hair. Finny, the third wheel of the group, sat behind Mey-Rin, holding onto her like a puppy. Finny looked as young as Ciel, who was only nineteen. Finny had that pure and innocent thing about him, he wore his blond hair in clips and always wore colorful clothes. "Because you never go out and decided you'd be a good best friend..for once." Alois grinned, nudging his shoulder into Ciel's. Ciel snickered. He noticed that Mey-Rin was waving at somebody, he tilted his head. "Ciel you dumb butt I'm waving at you!" Ciel turned a deep red. He cleared his throat. "Of course, Hey Mey-Rin." She smiled and Baldroy put a loving arm over his girlfriend. 'Howdy Ciel! I'd never thought I'd see ya here." It was true, Ciel wasn't much for college games. He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. "Yeah, I was sorta forced into going actually." That's when Alois wrapped his arm around him, waving to them. "By me of course, I'm Alois Trancy, Ciel's best friend.' Ciel cursed under his breath. Of course social butterfly had to interject in. "Hey Alois, you have the most beautiful eyes." A smug look wiped across his face. Ciel rolled his eyes, giving compliments to a complement whore, you're stuck with him for a while. "Stop looking smug," Ciel lightly slapped his friend on the cheek.

     "That's Mey-Rin, the bigger bloke is her boyfriend and the little one is Finny." They all smiled and waved. Ciel couldn't help but smile too, he didn't want too, but he did. "Oi, Ciel," Mey-Rin's eyes lit up with excitment. "Did you hear that the foreign exchange students are playing the game tonight, I hear there's two," Ciel thought back to what Lau said earlier. Whoever they were, they must be important. She leaned in, like she was disclosing classified information. "Sebastian and Claude are their names, I hear they're pretty fine, right they are!" Her glasses got all fogged up and Baldroy crossed his brow. "Hey I don't want no English men stealing my girl." He crossed his arms over his chest. Mey-Rin didn't seem to be paying attention.Too busy fangirling, Ciel thought. "Someone is sleeping on the couch and it isn't him." Alois muttered under his breath.  
     After a awkward few seconds the cheering and loud noises started to die down, meaning the players were coming out soon. Then the quiet turned to loud whooping. A team of players from both ends of the field came running out. MoonHeart University was displayed by black and red colors, he saw new faces he's never seen before. The first one out was the captain, Ciel's heart thumped in his chest. His shaggy black hair danced in the wind, his smile was broad and play full. His frame was elagent and willowy. He looked like a god. His mouth went dry and his hands clammy. "Close your mouth dear, you don't want flies." Ciel ignored him. He couldn't stop looking at him. His legs, his arms, his body. He wished he could get a closer look. There was a couple other interesting faces, one guy had long red hair and kept blowing kisses at the bleachers. He twirled around and Ciel scoffed at how flamboyant the ginger hair man was. There was a man with long silver hair and crooked smile. Ciel got shivers all over his body. Alois took a great liking to the broad, deep black haired man who had no emotion on his poker face. Ciel didn't like him. "I want him to handle my balls, if you know what I mean." Ciel rolled his eyes, licking his lips as he watched the players run across the field. Ciel felt his insides bubble, he hasn't been this happy in a long time.  
He watched the captain move effortlessly across the field. His long legs helped him move so quickly. Ciel felt like he was examining him under a microscope, he liked seeing what he would do next. His moves reminded Ciel of the characters he would play on his videogame with Alois. He had to know who he was.  
    The players on MoonHeart were so good it was scary. Ciel remembered his father always watching Rugby, showing him the rules and what team he liked. Ciel felt his heart swell in his chest. His father and mother were good parents, they provided for him and sheltered him. Alois went to go get them a drink and a pretzel, he was feeling a bit hungry. He saw the bob of Alois's head go up and down the stairs. He it his lip, thinking about the nightmare he had last night. Ciel had the dream before, ever since he was twelve years old. Him hovering in darkness with hands clawing at him. He wrote poetry to make him feel better and even won awards too, regarding his poems. Alois had nightmares too. His were far worse. You'd never be able to tell though by the way he carries himself. Alois came back slurping a neon blue drink and a warm pretzel in hand. "Five dollars for everything, high way robbery I say." He gave Ciel the treat, which he nibbled on, loving the salty taste it had. "I need to suck more dicks if prices go up like this." Ciel chuckled, he was to busy eating his pretzel to care about Alois's rants. "Oi! That one guy scored a try!" Alois pumped his fists in the air. The guy he was talking about had had black hair on the bottom and blond on the top. He high fived all his team mates and stuck out his tongue. "Shit, we're good." Alois snatched the food from his hands. "God the silver hair guy is fast! Do you see that one red head freak! Jolly good show!" Alois got up and clapped, resulting in people hissing at him to sit down. "Kiss my ass and enjoy the show you hobknockers!" He called out, making Ciel face palm in embarrassment.  
~*~

    
   After the game was over Ciel and Alois stayed around to wait for Mey-Rin,Finny, and Baldroy. They won the game by 10-15. Ciel saw how the captain's hair stuck to his forehead covered in sweat. Everyone looked happy but tired. "That was such a good game I say!" Mey-Rin clapped her hands together. Baldroy took out a cigarette, grinning. "Yeah I guess those Brits had some game after all." Finny smiled, twirling as he walked across the lit side walk. "That was amazing!" He exclaimed. "Everyone did really well." Ciel was walking along with the crew till he felt like his bladder was about to pop like a balloon. "I have to go to the bathroom," Ciel ushered past them, hoping he'd find the nearest loo. He had a fun time tonight. He was dreading school early in the morning but it was worth it. Ciel found the bathroom located near the water fountains and bushes. He was about to go in when he heard loud shuffling. He felt his body tense up. He looked over his shoulder and saw a pair of red eyes.  
He was the most handsomest man Ciel ever laid eyes on. Some may say ridiculously hot. He had a narrow face with beautiful crimson eyes. He had full lips and everything about him looked like he was carefully chiseled, like a Greek statue. He walked past Ciel, not even looking down at the wide eyed boy. Ciel had to regain his composure, he swallowed hard. "Wow." Was all he could say. He walked to the bathroom door, almost opening it before getting hit in the face.


	3. His Butler, Needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Watching Black Butler season 2 for the millionth time. Alois is my little tortured butterfly. Warning: Blow jobs and sad Alois :(

  Ciel was seeing stars above his   head. "Excuse me," A velvety voice washed over him. It sounded British. "Hmm?" Ciel looked up and there he was. The handsome rugby player. Where was he? And where was Alois? "Where?" He croaked out, feeling a head ache coming on. "I hit you with the door mate, I'm so sorry." He was laying on a bench and the stranger was kneeling besides him. His long, pale fingers were stroking his head. "Ow." Was all he could manage. He felt like a big moron. "I'm so sorry. I'm Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis." Sebastian. That was the name of Ciel's old dog. He started laughing. "Oh god, now you're going into hysterics." Ciel grabbed Sebastian's wrist, he was stating to feel better. "No. No. I'm fine, I just needed a moment that's all." He sat up, rubbing his head. He needed to find Alois. "I'm Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian smiled and it was beautiful. "I'm glad you're ok Ciel," His name sounded so good in his accent. Now Ciel understand why Mey-Rin wet her panties. British guys were hot. "You looked like a little porcelain doll, I thought I broke you." Ciel pouted, he didn't liked being compared to a doll. Ciel realized that Sebastian was kneeling on the floor, scanning his red eyes all over him. It made Ciel blush red.

    "BASSIE! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Ciel gasped, What in God's name was that awful sound? "Oh Bassie there you are!" Ciel saw a flurry of bright red jump at Sebastian. Sebastian got up, while the red head man wrapped himself around him. Ciel felt a ping of sharpness in his stomach."Who the hell is this kid?" Ciel recognized him from the court. He was one of the rugby players. He wore tighter shorts then the other players and his uniform was mostly red then black. Ciel noticed his bold green eyes and red hair that was tied up in a bun. "I'm not a kid," Ciel got up and dusted himself off. He needed to find Alois, not be jealous over something this frivolous. I don't even know him. "Thanks Sebastian for making sure I was alright, you played a good game." He was about to leave when he felt cold hands touch his wrist. Ciel gasped, he wasn't expecting it. "Grell, go find Ronald and the rest. I have to help him find his friend." Grell pouted, he looked especially cross at Ciel. "Fine," He said waving him off. "Go find the brats friend." Ciel didn't like being handled like some kid. He slapped his hand away, regretting how much he liked it there.

   "I can manage on my own thank you." Ciel tried to keep his stoic face, but it was hard when Sebastian started to laugh. "Sorry mate, you can't fool me," He ruffled Ciel's hair, making his skin burn. He grew a suspicious feeling this guy liked teasing him. "I owe you, I'm the one who knocked out unconscious." Ciel and him were walking side by side on the side walk. The sky was the color of a black cat's fur and the parking lot was lit up by the street lights. "Whatever. You better hope we find him, he's my ride." Ciel looked up at the tall man. He was really tall. He reminded Ciel of flowing silk in the wind, he was elegant and graceful. The uniform hung on his body, his shorts clung to his narrow hips. Ciel licked his lips. Damn it. "Like what you see?" Sebastian wiggled his eyebrows. Ciel was glad his phone buzzed, he wouldn't know how to respond.

_Hey Bitch, sucking dick. Sorry. Well...not sorry. I let my keys in the seat. :)_

   Ciel stared at his text in dismay. Ciel clicked his tongue, shoving the phone back in his pocket. "Looks like I'm friendless at the moment,he decided..." Ciel raised his brows. "To leave without me." Ciel was out of luck. Now he he was stuck with this British ball of sunshine. "You know you haven't asked me the important question." Sebastian stared down at the boy with a glint in his eyes. Ciel tilted his head. "Important question?" Sebastian smiled, making Ciel's heart flutter. Fucker. "Am I the foreign exchange student everyone is talking about?" Something inside Ciel's mind clicked. Here he was. One of the exchange students. "So that's why you have a British accent." Ciel noted the smug look on his face. Sebastian ran a hand through his chin length hair, looking more attractive then anyone had the right too. "Yes. All the way from Lady London herself and no, I won't sing any One Direction songs."

   He sighed, rubbing his head. He was too much. "I don't really care for boy bands and I certainly wouldn't want you singing for me." They made it to the parking lot and Sebastian looked surprised at Ciel's remark. His mouth formed an O. I bet no ones every put him in his place before. "Such sass for a small person." Ciel balled his hands on a fist. Feeling the blood rush all throughout his body. Ciel spotted Alois's car. He wondered how Alois would make it home. He knew to stop worrying, Alois always stumbled home one way or another. "You can go now, I don't need you." Ciel was caought of guard when Sebastian grabbed his wrist, pulling him extremely close to his face. His eyes were like the ones in his dream. His eyes ranked down from his eyes to his lips. "You will need me Ciel Phantomhive. I'll make sure of it." Ciel blushed. This was happening so fast. Ciel swallowed hard, pushing him away. "Whatever, all that rugby has gone to your brain." He walked towards his car. Daring to look back. All Ciel wanted to do now was curl up into bed with a big cheesecake. "Damn you Alois for leaving me." He said as he angirly opened the car door. "Damn it."

   Alois finally strolled in around three a.m. Ciel couldn't sleep so he got a paper done and watched Friends on Nick at Nite. He wanted to think about anything other then Sebastian. "Look what the cat dragged in." Alois flipped him off, tearing off all his clothes. Ciel frowned. His friend didn't look happy considering what he was doing. "What's wrong?" Alois shrugged. Throwing his clothes in the dirty hamper. "Everything," He plopped into his bed only in boxers, hickeys were visible on his pale skin.

   "I cried Ciel, cried like a little girl." He started to laugh, but his laugh was pained. "What are you talking about?" Alois's eyes were red, he looked like a sad angel. "His eyes Ciel. His gold eyes..." Ciel got up and patted his friend on the head. His white blond hair felt soft against his fingers. Alois had a rough childhood, he was molested by his own father and his first boyfriend at thirteen, Luca, died. Ciel stayed by his side. "Ciel, always be my friend, no matter what." Ciel knew that it wasn't very realistic. He knew the future was unknown and things can change at the snap of the fingers. Ciel sighed. He knew what he needed to say. "I promise, I won't leave your side." Alois smiled, turning over to sleep.


	4. His Butler, In the Morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Sorry for the angst last chapter! I'll make this chap more sunshine and rainbows! P.S young Grell was a hot little punk. P.P.S I know the name I chose for the college is lame lol as told by my little sister.

Ciel dragged himself to class. Black shadows formed under his eyes and his hair was disheveled. He had his coffee in one hand and felt like crying internally when he opened his class room door. Mr. Tanaka was his Criminal Law teacher, a quiet old man who knew what he was talking about. His was like a walking textbook who drank tea. Ciel threw his cup away, looking down on the ground. "Hello Ciel." Ciel looked up, a punch right to the gut. "Sebastian!" Everyone turned to look at him, his face turned beat red. He ducked his head down, sitting right next to the red eyed man. Today he wore jeans and a white long sleeved shirt with a V-neck. Ciel wished he paid a little more attention to what he wore. Jeans and T-shirt that said I Supplement My Personality with Witty Tee Shirts (the shirt was Alois's, he had nothing else to wear). "Just got up I see." Sebastian prompt his head on his hand, looking directly at Ciel. Class wasn't starting yet, he had a little time to tell the bastard off. "Listen you, you bewildering wanker, I only just meant you and I already want to kill you." Sebastian just smiled. His eyes were darker today. Like the color of dried blood. "Bewildering? Oh Ciel, I find you the bewildering one." Ciel bit his lip. He wasn't going to win against this fellow. Ciel didn't know why he just got under his skin.

"Face it Ciel you have the hots for this guy." Alois said while making breakfast in his pink apron with flowers on it, only his pink apron. "You want to suck him off and lick his cum like the frosting off a cupcake." Ciel threw a pillow at him while he cackled away.

Ciel turned his head. Feeling the other man's gaze intensely on him. It was like that the whole class period. Sebastian staring intently at Ciel while Mr. Tanaka spoke. He stood up in front of the class and introduced himself. He spoke so confidently and swiftly, saying where he was from and why he chose this school. His voice was so calming to Ciel, who found himself dosing off during his speech. The clamps of the class were what woke him up. All the girls especially liked his speech. "Yummy, do you see that bulge in his pants?"

"His accent is so sexy!" "His hair is beautiful!" Were the many remarks the girls made in class. No self respect. Ciel bit the inside of cheek, tapping his fingers against the desk. "So I hope you kindly accept at your school and I'm honored to be here." He bowed towards the class. Ciel rolled his eyes, did he really just bow? Sebastian waltz back to his chair. Everyone was smitten by him. "So," Ciel whispered leaning into Sebastian desk, while, leaning in bit too far. He toppled over, flawing onto the floor. "Mph!" Ciel felt long figers wrap around his elbow. His breath was caught in his throat. Ciel was quickly brought back up by the help of Sebastian. "Are you all right?" Thankfully, no one seemed to notice Ciel's almost face plant. Ciel snapped his arm from Sebastian's grip. "I'm Fine." Ciel bit his lip. He felt utterly embarrassed. Ciel fidgeted in his seat. "It's ok Ciel." He heard Sebastian murmur next to him. He hated to admit it, but that made him feel a little better.

~*~

Ciel was done with his morning classes. It was time to go home. Ciel walked down the stairs and left from the exist. "Hey Ciel!" Ciel turned around to see a running Sebastian. "He just doesn't give up." Ciel stopped. Having nothing better to do. Sebastian came to a step, not even out of breath. His eyes were bright and his hair looked shiny in the light. "What do you want? Do you want to burrow my notes?" Ciel didn't waste any time getting to the point. Sebastian looked a little hurt, his lips formed a frown. "No, no. I just wanted to walk with you." Ciel blushed and his heart thumped in his chest. "Um," He was used to walking alone. He liked it that way. But the look on Sebastian's face looked like a eager to please puppy who would just follow his master. "I guess you can tag along." Sebastian smiled. Ciel grinned, he guess it wouldn't be that bad. "You didn't have to feel embarrassed about earlier." Sebastian leaned in, Ciel felt his breath thicken. "It was actually quite cute." Ciel made a sour face. "Cute? Listen buddy if you want to be friend then don't ever call me cute." He made sure his tone was sharp. Ciel didn't have time for fail attempts at flirtation. They made it past the main campus and now were entering the court yard. Ciel wondered if Alois was there. "I can't help it, you're just cute," Sebastian dug in his in his pocket, like he was nervous. "Sexy even." He pulled a devilish smirk. Ciel froze. He grabbed his face, feeling the heat rush through his body. "Are you ok?" Sebastian ducked to see a very red Ciel. "No! You can't just-God!" He took a deep breath, grabbing the taller man's shirt for support. "You can't just call people sexy,it's...weird." Ciel was now his normal pale self. He didn't know what came over him. He could see through his eyelashes that Sebastian was looking at with worry and amusement. "Weird. So, you're one of those Phantomhive?" His face was so smug Ciel wanted to punch it. He quickly let go of the men's shirt. Eyeing him carefully. Ciel wondered about the men standing in front of him. He's bloody annoying for one thing. "What exactly am I?" Ciel crossed his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes at him. "A prude." Sebastian said without missing a beat. Ciel sighed. Like I haven't heard that one before. "Listen Michaelis, If I had a dime for everytime I've been called a prude, a party pooper, a lame-O! I've heard it all." Sebastian started to chuckle and Ciel did too. He noticed how the corners of his eyes crinkled and he had a perfect row of teeth and a sharp canines. Ciel grinned. "So my point is, I don't care that I'm a prude," He jabbed his finger into Sebastian's chest, feeling taunt muscles underneath. "and don't embarrass me." Sebastian then got down on one knee and bowed. Ciel turned his head to make sure no one was looking. "Stop that!" Sebastian just looked up at him with a smile and said, "Yes, My young Lord."

"Would you get out of here!"


	5. His Butler, At the Party.

"Is your head better from the other day?" Sebastian and Ciel were walking down the street. Sebastian lived in the dorms as well and actually lived two floors down from him. Great, now I'll probably see him everyday..lucky me. Ciel rubbed his head. He didn't remember much about Sebastian hitting him with a door. "No, I'm fine." Ciel remembered how surprised he was to see Sebastian hovering over him. His red eyes. It sent shivers down his spine. "Who was that thing with the red hair?" Sebastian let a hitched breath came out, along with a grin. "You mean Grell. He isn't my boyfriend if that's what you meant. He's just...he's a very special person once you get to know him." Ciel hated the tightness that left his chest. He was relieved. He didn't know why. "So...you're gay?" Ciel knew that was a very sensitive topic, but he didn't care. Ciel knew he was gay all of his life. Telling his Conservative parents was a treat, it defiantly made the annual Christmas parties a little tense. His cousin, Lizzy, was the first person to tell him of his sexuality. "Ciel do you like girls?" She asked while they were having their 'tea parties'. Ciel sat next to Mr. Bears and carried his cup with his pinky up. "Um....I don't know." Lizzy rolled her green eyes, looking unimpressed as she poured tea into Ms. Unicorn's cup. "You like boys. I know you do." Ciel remembered not being angry, but surprised. "I do think Timmy in our class is pretty cute." Lizzy and Ciel just laughed and had the rest of their tea party. Alois screwed everything with a pulse and that was 'cute enough' so there was never any awkward conversations between them. "Yes I am. Is that ok with you?" Sebastian burned his eyes into Ciel. He felt his throat tighten. "I am. I'm...I'm gay too. Small world." They finally made it to the dorms. The sky was a baby blue and there where barely any clouds. Cie looked up, breathing in the fresh air. He remembered to take his inhaler from his pocket and he inhaled the medicine. "You have asthma." Ciel looked up to see Sebastian looking at the sky with him. "I'll read more on that,asthma I mean." Ciel turned to look at him, to make sure he was serious. "Why?" Sebastian turned his head. Ciel noted his high cheek bones, and long elegant face. "I want to be your friend Ciel. It's my duty to be a good friend to you." Ciel smirked, This guy is too much. "You're not going to 'Yes, My Young Lord' thing are you?" Deep down, Ciel liked that he was willing to do that. He liked being called Young Lord and he was eager to please. Sebastian cupped his hand around Cie's face, making him gasp. His touch sent a warm feeling down his body. "I'll call you whatever you want Ciel." Ciel grabbed his wrist, debating if he should swing him over his shoulder and hurdle him across the street or drag him into a hug.Ciel took his hand off, feeling a mighty need to watch Two Weeks Notice and eat a tub of ice-cream. "You know I'm having a little party tonight in my do you should come." Ciel bit his lip. Do I really want to see what his dorm looks like? "I'll see what my plans look like," Ciel walked up the stairs and before going he turned to look down at Sebastian. "I like the name Young Lord." Before walking up the stairs.

~*~

"You mean tell me, a hot, british, rugby player invited you to a party and you said 'I'll see?" Ciel already cried over Hugh Grant's speech in Two Weeks Notice. "That speech was perfect Hugh Grant! You go!" As he ate his Birthday Cake ice-cream. "You're pathetic Ciel. You're gonna sprint your ass down there and make a statement." Ciel flopped into his bed. He hated to admit it, but he was being pathetic. "I'll pick out your clothes." That was enough to make Ciel jump from his bed. "Oh God no." "Oh God yes! Now get your ass over here and try on these assless chaps!"

*Sebastian's POV

Sebastian really was in a dilemma. He was at a party, his party, and he wasn't having fun. He wanted to see a little, big blue eye, raven hair boy waltz in here acting like he owned the place but nervously chew on his lip. Ciel. Ciel. Ciel. He ran the name over in his head. He was glad he knocked him beside the head. He was glad he walked with him. He was glad just being in his presence. "Something on your mind mate?" His best friend, Claude Faustus,inquired beside him as took a sip of his drink. "Are you thinking about the blue eyed boy you were telling me about?" Sebastian grabbed a drink and examined the scene. Joker was here and he was already trying to dance while drunk, Grell and Will were in the corner making out like a couple of teenagers. "Ooh Will you're so naughty." Undertaker was dared to eat all the salt from the salt shaker and was downing that down. Ronald had a string of ladies on his arm, looking all the content. "Hey Sebastian, home dawg! Sick party!" He gave Sebastian the thumbs up. Sebastian felt empty. The 'I'll see' kept playing over and over in his head. "You're right Claude. I am thinking about him." Sebastian never felt this way before. He was experiencing a new drug and he was hooked. "First cute American boy and you're already hooked ,huh?" Claude snickered as he picked his glasses from his nose. "Can you not be an asshole for just two minutes." Sebastian sighed. He looked down into is glass, wishing on his stars that a miracle would happen. "Bassie what the hell is that brat doing here!" He turned his head to see a very under dressed Ciel and a blond boy who was couple inches taller then him. Sebastiran tried to tear his eyes away he just couldn't. He wore tight black skinny jeans, a white half top that said Power Bottom in silver glitter while wearing a sweater. "The blond one with the mini skirt is mine." Claude purred with his gold eyes sparkling. Sebastian walked over to Ciel, whose blue eyes wondered nervously around the room while gripping his arm. He wanted to swim in those cobalt blue eyes. "Ciel?" He looked up while biting at his bottom lip. I wonder what it tastes like...probably delicious. "Oh God it's you." Ciel looked nervous and Sebastian secretly liked it. He didn't like however Ciel being nervous because of him. "Ciel it's ok,I'm not even looking at your perfectly exposed belly button and delicious collar bones." Ciel shot him a look, better known as the 'death glare'. "Can it, I already had to fight my way to get to wear this jacket." Sebastian snickered. He was going to find a way to make little Ciel loosen up a bit. "Power Bottom?" Ciel slapped his chest, making Sebastian laugh hardly. "Shut up! This isn't even my shirt." Ciel ushered past him while groaning, heading straight towards the drink section. He poured himself a glass of whiskey and tried downing it but failed. He wiped his mouth, angrily putting down the drink. "You're making me drink." Ciel eyed him, with a playful glow in his eyes. "Oh no, I wouldn't want to be a bad influence." Ciel rolled his eyes. Sebastian wanted him to do it again and again. "Do you have an answer for everything?" Sebastian was about to answer with a witty retort when Ciel put his finger to his lips. "Please, I already have a headache from that whiskey." He removed his finger, Sebastian licked his bottom lip where it laid. This boy is going to be the death of me. "How old are you Ciel, I'm just curious cause you've obviously haven't been drinking for a while." Sebastian curled his lips, feeling something bubble inside him. "Nineteen." He's just a child. Ciel picked up a chip and nibbled on it, eyeing Sebastian up and down. He found himself blushing. He thought he could never do that. "How old are you?" Ciel licked his fingers from the crumbs, making Sebastian clear his throat. "I'm...I'm twenty Three." Ciel rose a brow, like he was surprised. "Are you surprised?" Sebastian asked. Ciel shrugged. "No, but you act like you're twelve."Ciel smirked, bringing his face to his. Sebastian was sensing a more playful side of Ciel coming out. Ciel smiled proudly,his smile would make any dark place bright. "No, no. You act more like a horny teenager." Sebastian couldn't even argue with that. Only when I'm with you pet. "I can't argue with that love, sadly." Sebastian wrapped his fingers around Ciel's exposed waist. Resulting a gasp from the younger male. "Did your little friend help dress you, tell him I think you should wear the mini skirt next time." Ciel slapped his hand away, rubbing the spot where his hand was. Sebastian eyed the younger man's hips, his shape resembled a woman's more then a man's. He licked his lips. "See, you just proved my point."


	6. His Butler, On his Mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Ciel's sass level is strong.

Ciel could still feel his hand from when he touch his hips. It sent a warm feeling in his stomach. He wanted to hate him. He wanted to not be affected by him. "You know you can venture from the corner of the room." Sebastian came back with two plates of cake in his hand. Ciel scoffed, snatching his plate from him. "I'm fine here, thanks." Ciel took his fork and salivated over the cake in front of him. He was starving. "You know you're growing attitude towards me isn't going to make me be with you less." He leaned against the wall next to Ciel, licking his spoon from the cake he ate. Ciel sighed. He knew he had a 'sass problem' and it got him in trouble more then it gave him rewards. "I guess I'm not trying hard enough." He licked cream off his lips, not wanting to meet Sebastian's eyes.

He ate his cake quickly and couldn't wait for this party to be over. Alois was doing God knows what, Ciel noticed he was getting pretty close with a guy named 'Claude'. "Hey Bassie!" Grell came waltzing over, Ciel cockily smiled. "Tell your brat that we're playing the Pocky game." Ciel tilted his head. "What? Sebastian what the hell is that?" Ciel didn't like not knowing things."Looks like you have to tell him the rules Bassie." He winked, making Ciel infuriated.Sebastian moved towards the living were everyone was gathering. Please tell me this isn't some orgy. He stayed close behind Sebastian, who had a mischievous smile. "Oh just a game, but stay close to me." Ciel's lips went into a hard line, he stayed close behind him, watching everyone get in pairs. "Is this a partner game?" Ciel smacked into Sebastian's back who turned swiftly on his heel. He looked up at him, he didn't like the gleam in his eyes. Ciel decided it was nothing on saw the groups. Grell and some guy with glasses were in a group, he spotted Alois and Claude, and then he saw a familiar face. "Lau?" It was loud enough for him to hear and he waved at Ciel. "Know Mr. Lau?" Sebastian muffled while he had a chocolate covered stick in his mouth, Ciel raised a brow. "Um? Yes. Now will you tell me exactly what's going on." Ciel looked at the corner of his eye and everyone looked like they were kissing. Ciel put two and two together which equaled wanting to slap Sebastian in the face. "No way! I'm not doing this with you." Sebastian grabbed Ciel's arms, making Ciel flushed with annoyance."Come on, you don't wanna be baby do you?" Ciel slapped his hands away. Wanting to shove that chocolate covered biscuit so far up his ass he'd grow wings. "I'm not a baby." He spat, realizing how lame he sounded. It's just a game, he thought, he won't actually kiss me. "Prove it then." That was it. Ciel's pride was the size of Russia and he couldn't stand here pouting like a child. "Fine!" He threw his arms. "Let's get it over with." Sebastian's eyes sparkled so bright Ciel felt bile come up his throat. Sebastian ducked his head, his face inches away from Ciel who stood frozen still. Ciel lost all of his anger when red eyes meant his. Ciel could smell the older man who smelled like tea bags and lavender. He opened his mouth a little, hating how shaky he breath was. Sebastian placed the biscuit end in his mouth. "Now what?" Ciel asked with his mouth full. Sebastian's face was dangerously close, Ciel found himself blushing like a little Japanese school girl. "You chew till there is none left." Ciel nodded his head. It's simple enough. Ciel closed his eyes, he coulnd't watch anymore. He crucned his ed till he felt Sebastian's nose bumps his. Ciel closed his eyes tighter. He grabbed onto Sebastian's wrist for support. He couldn't taste anything anymore, he felt Sebastian's warm, minty breath on his lips. He gripped harder on the man's shirt. "Oh." He opened his eyes, the treat was gone and Sebastian was looking down at him. His lips inches away from him. "I really want to kiss you." Sebastian whispered, tickling Ciel's lips. Ciel felt his heart race in his chest and his legs turn to jelly. He bit his lip. He never faced something like this. "Um," He shook his head. He felt Sebastian gaze on him like a spotlight. He felt Sebastian fingers lift up his chin, his thumb brushed over his bottom lip. "I will kiss you Ciel Phantomhive, I don't know when but.." He looked up hopefully, he shook his head. "If you don't then, I will cut down every tree on this campus just in spite intill you do." Ciel chuckled. Why do I like you? Why do all your touches feel good? "I guess you better get a sharp axe." Sebastian smiled, his fingers still on Ciel's chin. Ciel liked how he had to look up at him, he liked that he was tall and willowy. He liked that he forgot everything bad in this world and that he could be himself around him. "Um, Ciel?" Sebastian looked up, his eyes wide. Ciel turned to see a very drunk Alois, dancing on the table. "Oh shite." Ciel ran over to Alois who was swaying his hips and taking almost of all his clothes off. Claude was no where to be seen which was good, Ciel would've kicked his ass. Ciel picked up his friend from the table, all most falling to the floor when Sebastian came around the corner helping him. "Woopies! Ciel's dashing dark knight came! Ahaha! I'm piss drunk." Alois wailed his arms and started poking out his tongue. "Grab his legs." Ciel put his arms under Alois's armpits while Sebastian grabbed the kicking legs. "Yes young Lord." Ciel grunted, he narrowed his eyes. "Shut it. Just grab the legs." They lifted him off the ground and started ushering him towards the door.

"I like spaghetti in my Orange juice." Alois was a babbling mess. Ciel threw him on the bed, pulling his blanket over his body. Ciel could still smell Sebastian on him, lavender and tea. He felt like he was a clam being pulled open. He wasn't suppose to meet him, he was the handsome rugby player and Ciel was just Ciel. Ciel plopped into bed, his arms stretched and his eyes were looking at his celing. That's the simpliest thing he could do. He didn't want to think. Thinking would just lead into thinking about Sebastian. Alois started to snore, it sounded like a dozen truck drivers were in the small room. "Stupid." Ciel muttered under his breath. "Stupid face, stupid smell," He rolleder over bring his kness to chest. "Stupid eyes, stupid smile." Ciel just listed things till stupid didn't even sound like a word anymore.

He dreamt of red eyes again but this time...he wasn't scared.


	7. His Butler, Ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Sorry If my pace is too fast. I'll try to make it slower so you can feel the love *Wiggles eyebrows*. Sorry not sorry but Sebastian in knitted sweaters, it is like my kinky fantasy and I just *blushes* don't even feel sorry about that. *Swoons*.

Sebastian became a part of Ciel's life. Over the few months they got close,like Ciel knew him his whole life. It started by the small conversations before class. "Why do you always smell so good?" Ciel blurted out one day. That was happening a lot more too. He just spoke his mind. Alois would laugh at him, like he was missing out on a joke. "You like him buddy boy. I know you say you 'hate his guts' but I see it honey." Ciel would wave him off. He didn't want to like him. "I'm glad you feel that way," Sebastian grinned, his eyes weary. "I uh, I don't doing anything." He just naturally smelled good. Ciel hated him even more. "Say Mobile Phone." Ciel ordered while they ate lunch in the court yard. "Mo-bile Phone." Ciel hummed. He could listen to his voice all day. "Say something fancy." Sebastian without missing a beat said, "Oh good heavens Queen Elizabeth you look ravishing in that scarf." Ciel laughed. He laughed alot when he was with Sebastian. "What part of England are you from?" Ciel asked licking crumbs off his finger. "Warwickshire, the birthplace of Shakespeare." Ciel could imagine him using that as his pick up lines for dates and the idea made him giggle. Fucking giggle. "Do you tell everyone that, do they swoon and demand you recite Romeo and Juliet?" Sebastian half smiled, like he was trying to cover up pain. Ciel stopped giggling. "Hey Sebastian are you alright?" His eyes were dark, so dark they looked like holes in his eyes. "No, I'm not alright." Ciel blushed. He usually didn't feel bad over things but he did. He felt bad just by the way he looked at him. "Are you going to ask why?" Ciel shook his head, he didn't realise he was staring at him blankly. He gulped. "Why..why are you upset?" Sebastian's neck tighten, he looked very intimdating. "I like you Ciel. I like you way more then I should and," He took a sharp a breath. "I just feel like you will never feel the same way." Ciel clenched his fists. He wasn't going to feel bad. "You had to ruin it," He muttered, feeling his throat get hot. "Ruin what? There's nothing to ruin Ciel." Ciel wanted to punch him. He wanted him to go away. "Shut up. I- I don't know Sebastian!" He got up and everyone looked at him,Ciel wished they all piss off. "I'm sorry." He didn't even realize he was crying till Sebastian's eyes soften. He couldn't help it. "Damn it." He turned away from him, it felt like his feet were glued to the floor. "Ciel I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around Ciel who gasped at the touch. He wore a knitted sweater that tickled his throat. He cried even more as he clung to his arms. He could feel his chest rising and setting. He couldv'e stayed there forever. "Sebastian, I'm just scared." He took off his arms and wiped off his eyes. He isn't going to see me cry. "I'm scared that you'll realize how vile and how much of a brat I am and you'd," Ciel swallowed hard. "You'd leave me." Ciel felt like he and him were the only ones in the courtyard. He couldn't even here the outside noise. He could only hear the loud beat of his heart. He hated to admit it but he needed Sebastian. Sebastian slowly became important and he couldn't stand the thought of losing him and Alois. Sebastian narrowed his eyes, looking at Ciel liked he slapped him in the face. "You're lucky I have patience," His tone was light but Ciel sensed a warning. "I would'nt leave you even if your ordered me too." Sebastian gripped Ciel's face, placing his lips on his forehead. Ciel closed his eyes. Sebastian's cool lips sent shivers down his spine.

Snow covered almost everything in the winter. Ciel liked this time of year. Lizzy would come down and he always felt like a little piece of home was coming too. "So mister, you're birthday is coming up." Ciel's birthday was December Fourteenth. Exactly thirteen days away. He'd be twenty. Lizzy and him were eating at some pastry shop, it was the first time in awhile that Ciel actually went out. "What do you want? Now don't tell me nothing again darling, you only turn twenty once!" Ciel sighed. He was about to tell her when his phone buzzed. "Hold on." He opened his cell, it was Sebastian. "Ohhh, smiling. Never thought I'd see that." Ciel rolled his eyes, and looked at the text.

Young Master, I request you join me for dinner in my dorm. I know where you live so you can't say no.

-Sebastian 

Ciel smiled, like that smile thats so real and pure you feel like you're floating on a cloud. "So, who is he?" Lizzy asked as she took a sip of her tea. Ciel blushed. "No body, just a- just a classmate." He couldn't type fast enough, trying to avoid Lizzy's glare.

Ok Butler I guess I'll come, make it worth it.

-C. Phantomhive.

Ciel took a quick sip of tea, giddily awaiting his text.

C. Phantomhive how bloody pretentious. Oh, I'll make it worth it ;)

-S. Michaelis.

Ciel covered his mouth as he giggled. "What a loser." He put his phone away and Lizzy was staring him wide eyed. "What?" She just shook her head. "Well, for starters you can tell me what you've done with Ciel cause I want him back." He threw a napkin at her laughing. "Nothing happened, I just," I just meant Sbeastian Michaelis that's what. 

~*~Alois was getting ready for a date with Claude when Ciel got back from the pastry shop. Ciel was surprised at the pair. Claude was serious and rarely spoke while Alois wouldn't shut the hell up. "You know Ciel, Claude says ol' Sebby is head over heels for you." Ciel dropped his stuff, making sure Alois didn't see the grin on his face. "Oh really? That's nice." Alois scoffed as he put on mascara. "Nice my ass. You know you remind of those rom-com bitches who deny their love for the main love interest till the very end of the film and then they fucking kiss in the rain. Do you really want to be that basic bitch?" Ciel rolled his eyes, he turned and a heel and slapped Alois's black panty covered ass. "Hey! Property of Claude only!" He smiled, making Ciel throw up in his mouth a little bit.

Alois picked out a outfit for Ciel before he left. It was blue jeans and a long sleeve navy shirt and his converse. Ciel showered and used his new peppermint soap and brushed his teeth twice. What am I doing? He asked himself in the mirror. He was about to make it to the door when he heard a knock. It was him. He wore a black long sleeve V-neck and black pants. Ciel cleared his throat. "Um," Ciel felt nervous. He bit his lip. The good kind of nervous. "Cat got your tongue." Ciel flipped him off, which resulted in Sebastian grabbing his hand. Ciel's breath hitched. Sebastian dragged him out into the hallway, closing the door behind him. "Desperate to get me to dinner, huh?" Ciel took his hand away from Sebastian's. He wiped his palms on his jeans to get the sweat away. "To bed actually." Ciel's heart froze. He felt like the tip of thermometer in boiling water. "What?" Sebastian chuckled, they walked down the stairs, Ciel could feel the heat rise up to his neck. "I'm kidding love, I'm planning to get you into bed after dinner." Ciel slapped his arm, Sebastian looked down at him smugly. His eyes gleamed with Haha, I won. They made it to his dorm and Ciel could already smell the food. He licked his lips. "Be ready to be amazed young master." He winked, Ciel forgot who he was for a moment.


	8. His Butler, Beautifully Fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I made my OC, Sebastian's mom and his sister. (You'll meet them later *wink, wink*)Angsty stuff ahead and I love food so I'm totally hungry as I write this lol. Oh and durning the scene where Sebby kissed Ciel's throat (spoilers sorry) I'd suggest listening to Flightless Bird, American Mouth by Iron & Wine. I do not own that song.

Ciel never thought he'd like duck breast with port and blackberry sause. The food looked down right amazing. He would have never thought Sebastian was such a good cook, let a alone good host. His dorm looked different from the party, it had a more romantic feel. He had white twinkling lights hung on the walls and the it smelled heavenly. Ciel wanted to curl up in his bed and sleep. "Do you like it young master?" Sebastian didn't even sit down to eat with him. He was to busy refreshing his drinks and making sure everything was all right. Ciel wasn't used to having some cater to him. "Yes, thank you." Ciel sipped his drink. Licking the sauce off his bottom lip. "You should really open your own cooking business, I'm sure everyone is sick of ramen. No matter how good the shrimp flavored one is." Ciel's stomach felt heavy with fullness. His whole body felt sleepy. "I only cook for people I like." Sebastian finally set down in front of Ciel. His red eyes glued on him. Ciel was happy. He didn't want for him to cook for other people. "I'm special then." Ciel raised a brow, crossing his arms over his chest. "You can say that." So is this what feeling secure is? Feeling safe? "You certainly don't play hard to get do you?" Ciel got hit with a wave of melancholy. I'm playing him. I'm going to hurt him. "No. I just know what I want and will do everything in my power to get it." Ciel froze. He a sharp sigh escaped his throat. Will..will he hurt me? "You- you don't know anything about me." Ciel muttered, looking down at the ground. "Excuse me?" Ciel felt something bubble inside him. He swallowed hard. "I said, you don't know me Sebastian. I don't even know you so how can I be special?" Ciel wished he could suck back everything he said. He didn't want to sound angry. He bit his lip hard. "That was my mother's recipe." He said, not looking the least affected. "What?" Ciel shook his head. "I made what my mother usually makes, her name is Griselda. I have a sister named Luna and I'm left handed. I loved rugby ever since I was child. I'm six foot one and my favorite color is black." Ciel felt like a douchebag. He didn't expect Sebastian to do that. "I have really big feet too." Ciel felt a sharp pain in his chest. He's mad at me. "Ciel I'm fucked up too but I don't use it as an excuse." Ciel felt like crying, he turned his head. "Fine. I get your point." His voice broke. He gripped the knee of his pants. "No you don't Ciel. I want to know you." Ciel looked away. His heart felt it was being twisted and pulled. "Ciel look at me." Ciel turned to look at him. He held his chin high, he knew what he had to do. "My father's name is Vincent and mother's name is Rachel. I have asthma just like her. I look a lot like her too," He said playing with his fingers. "I'm allergic to cats, I'm five foot two. I can speak broken french," Ciel chuckled. "My name is french for sky. I like reading and I'm pretty much a loner." Ciel looked up, Sebastian's eyes were filled with joy. Ciel looked down again. A few moments went by and Ciel felt himself get nervous. Say something for pete's sake. "Oh shit," Sebastian finally said, crossing his legs. "What?" Ciel gasped. Sebastian snickered. "I like cats." Ciel felt like sticking his fork in his throat. "You bloody bastard." Sebastian got and and bowed down next to Ciel. They didn't take their eyes off each other. "Everything I heard so far was beautiful." He cupped Ciel's cheek, his thumb brushing his cheekbone. Ciel leaned into his hand. He didn't want to slap it away. "You're not alone anymore." Ciel placed his lips to his palm. He kissed it gently, tasting the saltiness of Sebastian's skin. "Oh pet." Ciel narrowed his eyes at him, smiling. "It's my birthday in thirteen days." He whispered against his hand. Sebastian's hands were big but not manly. He had long, graceful fingers. Sebastian cleared his throat."Really? I have a game in thirteen days." His voice broke, like a boy going through puberty.Ciel smiled. He kissed the tip of his middle fingers, enjoying the look on Sebastian's face. "Now, only I can do this too you. I see the look you're giving me, like a dog thirsty for water." Ciel licked the pinky, enjoying his warm skin. Sebastian looked like he was about to pass out. Ciel chuckled. "You're being unfair my lord." Ciel sucked a spot onto his wrist. What am I doing. This is so bad. I like it. "Life isn't fair." He kissed his wrist, feeling the fast beats in Sebastian's pulse. He gave Sebastian his hand back, it was like giving a child a Christmas gift. Sebastian's eyes were filled with lust. He grabbed Ciel's wrist, eyeing his neck. "In return I can kiss your neck." Ciel blushed. Shit. "Um...fine. You're all about give and take." Ciel made sure his tone was shitty. Ciel leaned back his head, anticipating his lips to touch his throat. Sebastian wants me. I haven't even began to tell him about my nightmares. He said I was beautiful. He felt cold, wet lips. Ciel gasped, his mouth hung open. It sent bubbles of bursting energy down his body. Sebastian slowly parted his lips, his mouth was at his adam's apple. I- I know I want him too. That...that scares me.

Sebastian's POV

He could only feel life under him. Ciel's pulse was bursting in his wrist. He could feel the bob of his adam's apple. He wanted to devour his throat. He wanted to leave marks, marks that would be there for days. He rested his lips on his swan like throat. You interest me damn it. I want to know you from the inside and out. He liked hearing his moans and whimpers. He had to control himself. He took a bite from his throat. Tasting the skin, it tasted delicious. Ciel gasped, Sebastian felt like a string about to snap. He took another bite. He licked the spot where he bit. Oh Ciel. My beautiful boy. Sebastian wanted more. So much more. He felt the tightness in his pants. He wanted to take Ciel, take him long and hard. Sebastian backed his head away, drinking in the beautiful sight. He had tow purple marks o his throat. His face was flushed. Sebastian licked his lips. "It's getting late Ciel." Ciel opened his eyes and took his wrist back. He looked spent. Oh love what till I get you to bed. "Yeah," He cleared his throat. He rubbed his neck, his eyes were clouded. "Um, Thank you, that was amazing. Let's do it again sometime." Ciel got up and rubbed the palm of his ands on his jeans. "Before you go," Sebastian said getting up. His legs were shaky. "Whaat do you want for your birthday?" Ciel put his hand sin his pockets, he was smiling like a teenage girl with a crush. "Any Edgar Allan Poe book. I'll be at your game, with Alois." Sebastian walked towards him. He placed his fingers on the marks. Beautiful. "Don't cover these up." Ciel scoffed, shoeing his hand away. "Aren't I suppose to give the orders." He said before walking out.


	9. His Butler, Free.

Ciel woke up feeling so light. He had no classes today and was planning on catching up some sleep. Maybe even be productive today (even though it wasn't likely). "Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel rubbed his eyes to see Alios with his hands on his hips, eyeing him like he wore the wrong outfit. Ciel looked around in question. "Um...yes?" Alois clicked his tongue, touching his fingers on his throat. Sebastian. "Someone had sex last night and didn't even bother to tell me, your bestfriend." Ciel groaned. He took off his sheets and stretched his limbs before getting out of bed. "I didn't have sex last night." Ciel got up and looked in the mirror hanging off the wall. The marks were a deep purple, Ciel grazed the tips of his fingers on his throat. "Yeah and I'm the bloody pope. Was it with Sebastian? How big is it? Like a arm long?" Ciel rolled his eyes, hoping he wasn't blushing. He slapped Alois's chest. "Alois, we didn't have sex. He just made me dinner and kissed," More like devoured. "My throat." Alois smiled like a idiot. He sat down at the edge of his bed, his smile was ear to ear. "You sly dog. Old dark and mysterious Sebastian had dinner for you, romantic probably, his eyes burning into you," He wiggled his eyebrows, his voice was low. Ciel felt like slapping him. "You acting like the virgin you are with your deadpan wit. I bet his pants were so tight you could hear the zipper breaking." Ciel couldn't argue with that. Everything Alois said was true, no matter how horrifying. "You're right. Alois, he made the best food and he just does something to me." Ciel took his his bedtime shorts and walked into the bathroom. He wondered what Sebastian was doing. "You don't have to tell me honey buns. You're smitten Phantomhive." Ciel ran to his 'clothes corner' random clothes that he didn't know if they were dirty or not. "I'm not smitten. I just think he's incredibly sexy and a good cook, a hard find these days." Ciel put on a white long sleeved shirt with a boat neck cut. I don't want you to hide these. "You know if he has a big cock and a nice car he's probably an excitent species, heck, maybe even a demon." Ciel quickly put on his shoes and tried to manage his hair. "Um, Ciel darling, where are you going?" Ciel grinned. He quickly brushed his teeth and put on some chapstick. "Wow, brush teeth-chapstick combo." Ciel stood infront of his friend and boped his nose. "I'll see you later." Alois stood there frozen, he blinked, like he was trying to process what happened. "Who the fuck are you and what happened to Ciel, my cute little emo?" Ciel grabbed a jacket and flipped him off. "Screw you and emo? I'll have your head for that." Alois waved him off. "See you later baby. I know I'll get the details when you get home." Ciel opened the door and was going to see Sebastian. He made sure to run down the stairs, he didn't want to change his mind. He didn't know what he expected. He didn't even know what to call Sebastian. He just wanted to see him. Ciel felt his palms get sweaty and his heart started to race. He came to his door, he thought he couldn't possibly be intimidated by a door till now. He gulped. He lightly knocked, it took all of his energy not to pass out. He waited for a couple seconds then he heard the door knob turn.

Sebastian opened the door and he wasn't wearing s shirt. Holy shit, this is start to every porno. Ciel swallowed hard. Sebastian's flawless pale skin looked like he was carved by some fine craftsmen. Jesus he looks like some GQ model..stop staring damn it. "Um...yeah, you're shirtless." Sebastian leaned against the door, staring down at Ciel with a smile. "I know. I can stay that way if you want me too." Ciel looked down. He rubbed his neck. "Just get a shirt bastard and let me in." Sebastian chuckled, he opened the door for Ciel who quick walked in. I bet his abs could repel bullets. "Sorry pet I was exposed," Sebastian pulled a grey shirt over his head. His hair was wet like he just took a shower. "If I knew you were coming I'd wouldn't even bother putting on pants." Ciel sat down on his bed. He felt like all the air was sucked out of him. 'Yeah well I'm glad you have on pants." Sebastian wore black skinny jeans that hung loosely on his hips and a grey V-neck shirt. His feet were bare and even they were beautiful. "I'm sorry to come so early I just wanted to um," Ciel felt his whole body heat up. "I just wanted to um, see, if um..." Ciel's eyed pleaded for Sebastian to finish. He looked like he was enjoying this too much. "You wanted to see me pet?" Ciel nodded. He bit his lip. He hated to sound so needy. "I'm not some love sick teenager, I just...you know, wanted to see what you were doing today." He crossed his legs, looking up at Sebastian. "I have no classes today so," He walked over to Ciel and rubbed his thumb over his neck. "I'm all yours." He is all mine. I'm who he wants to spend time with on his free days, that makes me feel...that makes me feel important. "That's great. You don't have to spend time with me if you have other plans, I understand." Sebastian in one swift motion rubbed his thumb on Ciel's lower lip. Ciel felt shivers go down his spine. "Don't worry pet, I'd use all my free days just to spend the whole day with you." His thumb left his lips. Ciel could feel the heat from were he placed his thumb. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a long black trench coat and shoes. placed his fingers to his lips. "I can still feel your touch." Ciel whispered, not realizing he said it out loud. Sebastian stood in front of him once he got ready. Ciel hoped he didn't hear what he said. He got up too and walked to the door. Sebastian followed. Ciel was pulled back and turned around so he was facing him. He grabbed Ciel's hand and placed his fingers on his smooth lips. He had a full bottom lip and his top was curved perfectly. Ciel wondered what he saw in him. He had to shake that thought away. "I always feel your touch to Ciel, don't forget that." Ciel removed his hand. He looked up at his eyes. He wasn't prefect. He was perfect for him. "Ok. Let's go arrest some criminal master minds." Ciel got a chuckle from Sebastian who laced his hand into his. He fitted perfectly over his dainty hand. Ciel didn't object. He didn't object at all.


	10. His Butler, Romantic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I'm just fangirling over the dubbed cast for Free! :p (if you hear fan girl screams it's prolly me).

**At this moment, my body and soul, to the last hair, belong to my master.**   
**Sebastian (Black Butler)**

"I'll drive. That's probably why you're so skinny, you walk every where." He was still holding his hand. Ciel looked up at him, shrugging his shoulders. "I guess. I just didn't see the need." Sebastian with his free hand pulled out his keys. "Do you mind taking the Nissan Altima young Lord." Ciel giggled, he said Nissan totally British and he had no clue what kind of car that was but he didn't care. "I don't mind." Ciel could smell Sebastian's shampoo when the wind brushed his hair. He was intoxicated by him. "Do you just want to drive around?" Ciel asked, looking at all the people look at Sebastian.He didn't know if he should feel jealous or honored. "Whatever what you want to do, as long as I'm with you I don't care." Ciel decided he wanted to be somewhere intimate. He decided he didn't like people looking at him. It made him feel..weird.

They made it to student parking. Sebastian parked at the south part of the exist. He had a nice car. It was black and shiny. It looked like it could go fast too. Sebastian clicked the unlock button, it went beep-beep. Sebastian let go of Ciel's hand to open his door for him. Ciel couldn't stop smiling. He forgot where he was for a second. "Ciel?' Ciel snapped back his attention. "Oh, yeah, I have to get in." Ciel blushed he got into Sebastian's car.

Sebastian liked classical music. He listened to Beethovan and Bach. His car was clean and Ciel inhaled deeply smelling the new car smell. Ciel missed driving around, seeing the sights. He missed watching the clouds and the sky. "Where do you want to go?" Sebastian grabbed his hand, sending chills down his body. "Um," Ciel glanced down at his hand. He really wasn't a outside person. Where the hell do fun people go? Then something clicked inside Ciel's head. "Alois always takes his dates to this place at the park, it's sorta secret and cool, he took me there one time." Sebastian's grip tighten. Ciel waved his hand, "Not as a date. He just wanted to show me." They came to a stop light and the sky was the color of pink and violet and the stars looked like sprinkles of silver glitter. "Sure young master, I'll go where ever you go." Ciel hummed. He let go of Sebastian's hand. Why does that scare me? He playe with hi fingers in is hands the whole ride to the park.

~*~

"You were right about it being secretive." Ciel and Sebastian walked around the park till they came to the lake. Ciel bit his lip. He looked around the trees and he could see his breath in the cold. "Yeah, Alois may be...well, Alois but he always had that hopeless romantic side." Ciel grabbed Sebastian by his sleeve. He spotted the twinkling lights. "It's over here." Ciel pointed and they both walked the pathway. It looked like hut made by vines and they decorated with lights around Christmas time. The vines made a shape like a door. Ciel walked in while Sebastian ducked under the vines. It was like being in your own bubble. Lights were wrapped around the green vines and there was bench in the middle. It was something out of a fairy tale. "Wow Ciel, this is amazing." Ciel didn't really think it was amazing till now. Everything looked illuminated. Everything looked new. "Yeah, it is." Ciel sat down and so did Sebastian. "A couple made this spot, the guy was rich and the wife wanted something romantic." Ciel informed looking up at the lights. "So are we on a date Phantomhive?" He playfully raised a brow, Ciel turned red, clicking his tongue. "You had to ruin a perfectly good moment." Sebastian snickered. He kept his gaze on Ciel. Ciel didn't know what to call this. He wished he didn't need too."I know you like me." His face was inches away from his. His chest tighten at the closeness. "Oh? Because everyone falls to their knees when they look at you. Don't flatter yourself." Sebastian cupped his cheek, Ciel wished a soft moan didn't escape his lips when it did. "You're not everyone." His voice tickled his neck. His whole body was arching towards him. Ciel balled his fists. "So what if I like you. You just see me as someone to take advantage from." Ciel didn't know where that came from, he only knew the look of hurt in Sebastian's eyes was like someone twisted his heart till it popped. "Ciel why would you say that?" His eyes were burning and his grip on his jaw tighten. Why did I say that? "I'm sorry-I just- I'm just not used to this. Having someone like me and liking them back." Ciel sighed, looking down at his shoes. "I'm- I'm just scared that's all and I hate it." Ciel couldn't look up at him. He felt his chin get lifted upward and his was meant with a pair of eyes and lips.

Sebastian kissed his bottom lip, it was like he was kissing a china doll. Ciel sat there frozen. His lips felt like they were burning. A gasp escaped his throat. Sebastian unlatched his lips, they were wet and warm. Ciel didn't even realize he closed his eyes. He opened his eyes and Sebastian was still inches away from him. He didn't know what to say. His lips felt so good against his own. He rubbed his lips. "Why-why did you do that?" Sebastian moved away from Ciel. He was glad. He could finally breathe. "I told you I was going to kiss you one day," Sebastian looked down at flustered Ciel. "I probably didn't help my cause, but damn it Ciel. I like you and won't do anything to hurt you. Trust me, I'm scared too. I just can't get you out of my mind. It's like an obsession." Ciel looked up just blank space. I guess I feel better that he's scared too. "You really feel that way?" Ciel looked up through his lashes and saw that Sebastian nodded his head. "You-" Ciel cleared his throat. "You can kiss me again." Sebastian's eyes widen for a moment before he placed his lips onto his again.


	11. His Butler,Bella Notte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Ok just imagine the Lady and Trump song Bella Notte playing the whole time they're at dinner lol ;) And Alois is so misunderstood and I hope I did his POV right :/

Ciel couldn't get the taste of Sebastian out of mind. It was making him insane. Ciel and Sebastian strolled across the park before leaving, quietly holding hands. Ciel didn't want to talk. It would ruin the magnetic aura that emerged. It was like being prickled by burst of energy. Ciel was getting hungry, his stomach was doing back flips in his body. "Are you hungry?" Sebastian asked, his eyes looking like soft rose petals. "Yeah, I am actually." Ciel felt nervous, the good kind of _nervous_. Sebastian pulled Ciel closer to him. His head was against his chest. Ciel buried his nose into his smooth trench coat. He smelled so familiar and good. He suddenly craved tea. "I want tea." He smiled against him. "Tea? What a odd request young master." His voice was like water flowing down a stream. Ciel wished he didn't find that totally infuriating. He was to good to be true. "I know just the place." His hand cupped his waist. Ciel didn't care if people were watching. He wished he and Sebastian were the only ones at the park. He didn't think so a couple weeks ago but he wouldn't trade anything in the world for this moment.

**Alois's POV**  
Alois was bored out of his mind. Ciel wasn't here, he had no one to annoy. He was out on some date. Alois liked Sebastian, sure, but he didn't want to lose his best friend. He poured himself some chocolate milk, he was trying to caught back off alcohol, it was ruining his figure. He painted his nails purple and green, he danced to Taylor Swift and Beyoncé, and he watched a mind numbing amount of Dance Moms. He knew who he wanted to call but...but!but! But! He was scared. No. Not scared. Nervous as fuck. He didn't want to seem needy. He didn't sleep with him. They made out like horny teenagers _but he didn't sleep_ with him. He remembers first meeting him, Ciel was taking to long in the loo and he spotted him smoking in the parking lot. His presence was like spiders across his skin. He waltz over to him, taking the *fag from his mouth and placed it in his lips. "Sorry babe, it looked tempting."  
Alois cried the first time he went to his house. They kissed and kissed till his lips felt swollen. He was so hot. Like crazy **hot**. He was also very quiet but he had layers, so many layers. Alois drank his milk and thought about Luca. He sighed. He put down the glass and dug his nails into his thigh. He decided he needed Claude. He jogged to his bag and emptied out till he found his IPhone came out. He ran a hand through his blond hair, looking for him on his contacts. He put the phone to his ear, nervously tapping his foot. "Hello." The rich voice came through the other end. "Oh..hi." Alois wanted to kick himself. "I- I was just wondering Claude that, if you're not busy of course , if you could come over and try to entertain me. I'm bored out of my mind." Alois bit lip, he wasn't used to being unsure of himself. It was disgusting. "I'm free." Alois wanted to take him and slap him. _A man of few words._ "Alois are you at your dorm?" Alois twirled around his room, imagining Claude in his dorm. His minty and ashy smell. "Yeah, I am. I was just twirling around and painting my nails." He heard a light snicker from the phone. Alois couldn't believe it. "Ok, I'm leaving now. I was bored too." _Alois smiled. He was feeling the same thing_. "Stay on the phone, I like hearing your voice." _Oh god, I'm one of those basic bitches._ "I usually, um, don't talk as much." Alois liked that he was a polar opposite from him. It was...exciting. "I'm down the hall." Alois got up and ran to the door. He clicked the phone and opened to see Claude. He wore a navy blue shirt and and dark jeans with white converse. _His ass looks so good._ Alois looked down at his outfit. He had on green basket ball shorts and a purple hoodie on with nothing underneath. "You look fine."Claude said as if he read Alois's mind. Claude brushed past Alois, entering his room. He usually would have 'dolled up' before a potential lover came by. He didn't feel the need to now. It felt alien to him. "Are you going to shut the door?" Alois snapped his attention, he shut the door and skipped to Claude. He didn't have his glasses on today, his gold eyes looked like bright amber. "Um," He realized he was staring to long. _God,Trancy get it together._ "Do you want a drink?"Claude nodded, Alois bit the inside of his cheek as he walked to the mini fridge. "Sorry if my side of the room is a mess." He poured to shot glasses and down one quickly. He was a little on edge. He cleared his throat from the sharp taste. He carried Claude's drink and saw that he was laying down on his bed. His heart fluttered in his chest. "I don't mind it." Claude smiled and Alois thought he was in a dream. He gave Claude his drink and pinched his skin to make sure he wasn't. "Come lay on me." Claude extended his hand. Alois hand shook nervously as he placed his hand in his. _What is happening to me?_ Claude pulled Alois on top of him in one swift motion. His body was hard underneath and very warm. Alois felt so small compared to him. He was broad and tall and just down right sexy. Claude ran a hand through his pale blond hair. "You're beautiful." Alois snicked, rubbing his nose against Claude's. "Thank you, you're beautiful too." Alois kissed planted a quick kiss on his lips. Then he buried his head on top of Claude's shoulder. He felt safe in his arms. "Alois, are you scared of me?" Alois shut his head back up, his blue eyes wide. "Scared?" Claude cupped his cheek, his eyes searing into him. "You act like a scared bird when you touch me, you fly away." Alois sighed, he knew this was coming. "I'm fucked up Claude," He took his hand off, feeling a weight on his shoulders. "That's all you need to know." He hugged his body tightly, wishing he could stay like this forever.

~*~

**BTW Ciel is totally Darling and Sebastian is Tramp ;p**

Ciel wouldn't have imagined a week prior that he'd be having tea with Sebastian. They were drinking tea at a cafe near the university. Ciel wished it was more popular, the tea was excellent and it was the perfect place to bring a date. Ciel ordered peppermint tea and a scone and Sebastian ordered Black Tea."You know, I would have never taken you for a sweets person." Ciel couldn't stop thinking about the kiss and the park. He took a sip of his tea, it felt like everything was new again. He didn't want to mess whatever this was with Sebastian, he knew he could be a snarky, brat sometimes. He wasn't going to change he knew that much. "No one does, I guess I haven't grown up in the aspect, sweets are just amazingly good." Sebastian snickered. "God, you sound old and what are you nineteen?" Ciel pouted and put down his mug, crossing his arms. "Twenty in a couple of days thank you," Sebastian put his arm around him, his face inches from Ciel's. They sat together at a booth, Sebastian sat right next to Ciel who thought it was stupid to sit there. "Why get a booth if you're gonna sit right next to me?" He raised a questioning brow. "Because, it's like our own little bubble young master. Besides, I'll be next to you no matter sitting or standing." _Of course this moron had to romatize which chairs we sit in,_ Ciel thought bitterly. "And you are only three years old then me." Ciel looked up at him, he liked sassing him, it was so much _fun._ Sebastian bent his head and planted a peck on his tea flavored lips. Ciel liked the sounds they made when they kissed and good his lips felt afterwords. "Are you going to practice for your game?" Ciel asked with his cheeks flushed. His lungs felt like all the air escaped them. "Um," Sbeastian cleared his throat, his cheeks were flushed too. "Yeah, it's the last game for the winter so it's a big deal." Ciel thought about him in his Rugby uniform and licked his lips. He felt like the whole room was getting hot. "I'll come watch if I'm allowed, I wanna see my butler in the field, doing sporty type things." He ran a hand through Sebastian's hair, it was like pulling your hands through silk. "First off, if you're going to be my boyfriend you're going to have to know the sports terms," Ciel almost chocked back his scone. "Second, you're going to have to wear a slutty cheer leading outfit." All Ciel could think of was _boyfriend, boyfriend, BOYFRIEND ABORT MISSION._ Ciel's pocket buzzed meaning he got a text. He was glad, he didn't know what to do, he thought he was going to pass out.

**Hey babe, hows the date? Listen, I have company over so...yeah don't come home love you don't do drugs! ;)**

Ciel wished he could grab that tart by his tank tops and throw him around the room. He huffed and put his phone back into his pocket. _What am I going to do?_ "Ciel what's wrong?" Ciel bit his lip. He kissed Sebastian quickly, hoping that would take his edge off. "Alois decided I couldn't come home because he had a guest over." Sebastian grew a smile so big Ciel thought it'd come off his face. "Ew, don't look at me like that with that perv smile." Sebastian laughed, rubbing circles on Ciel's shoulders. "You can spend the night with me. I mean not _with me_ but in my little dorm." Ciel knew that was his only option, he didn't like it though."You won't think less of me, I mean, We're still-" Ciel was interrupted my Sebastian's finger placed on his lip. "Ciel, I promise it'll be fine. I can control myself." Ciel laughed. Sebastian Michaelis was not the type to control himself. Still, Ciel dumbly trusted him. "Fine, considering you're my only option I'll stay but no you know-" Ciel blushed and squirmed at the very thought of sex, let alone sex plus Sebastian. "Making earth shattering love, trust me, I know not to do that with you..well not yet anyway." Ciel couldn't help but smirk as he playfully slapped Sebastian on the shoulder. "Ciel, when we do it I want you to fully agree. I respect you too much to do anything like that without your consent." He rubbed his thumb over his lip. Ciel's nerves were finally starting to calm down. He took the last bit of sip from his tea and he and Sebastian got the check and started to venture home. Ciel couldn't get the word _boyfriend_ out of his mind the whole ride to the University.


	12. His Butler, There When You Need Him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I feel like Sebastian would look so good in green (well he'd look good in anything).

**“If I lay here**   
**If I just lay here**   
**would you lie with me and just forget the world?”**   
**― Snow Patrol**

Ciel set his alarm for ten thirty. He had classes tomorrow and was dreading every part of it. Ciel was now in Sebastian's bathroom. He asked him for a shirt and was changing out of his clothes. His lips were swollen and his body ached. He took off his pants and now his legs were bare. He pulled his shirt over his head and now all he was in the mirror was a skinny boy. Ciel smelled the forest green shirt in his hands, his heart swelled in his chest. _It smells like him._ Ciel pulled down the shirt over his body, it looked like a green sack on him. He lifted up his arms and the sleeves dropped like mini wings. He picked up his clothes from the floor and balled them up into a ball. He stepped out of the bathroom, finding Sebastian sitting up on his bed. His red eyes scanned him up and down. "You look good in that shirt." He got up and took his ball of clothes from him. "Really young master, where you raised on a barn?" He pulled each thing and folded it nicely till each thing was crisply stalked on top of each other. Ciel frowned. "You, you know how to fold..clothes?" Ciel realized how lame he sounded. Sebastian chuckled and handed Ciel his clothes. _He did it so fast, he's like a wizard._ "Yes, I cook, I clean, I basically can do anything and when I do it I exceed all expectations." Ciel gave him a sour look and decided he was some freak of nature. He put his clothes by the door and felt giddy all down his legs. He was alone with Sebastian, in his room. Ciel rubbed his sweaty palms on his shirt. "You'll be sleeping on my bed, I'll sleep on the floor." Ciel wanted to protest. He wanted to say, _you can sleep next to me._ "Oh Sebastian, I don't want you to do that." Ciel came up and sat at the edge of his bed. He felt guilty. "Love, it's ok." He did a little set up on the floor with blankets and a pillow. Ciel suddenly realized how tired he was. "Thank you Sebastian." He wasn't used to being thankful for something. He was thankful for him. "No problem." He took off his shirt revealing a bare chest underneath. Ciel noticed he had scars on his shoulder and stomach, he didn't want to pry. They were beautiful though, even his scares looked like they belonged there. Sebastian walked over to him and wrapped his hand around his neck. "I had fun today," He whispered, feeling Ciel's erratic pulse. "You've made my trip here wonderful Ciel." He kissed him, it was rougher then the first kisses. He used his tongue to pry his mouth open, resulting in a gasp from Ciel. He gripped onto his wrist, his tongue danced in Ciel's mouth, licking his teeth and his tongue. It was like all the air from his lungs was sucked out. Ciel's heart pounded in his chest. Sebastian sucked on his bottom lip and nibbled on the heaving flesh. Sebastian stopped kissing, his lips were moist from saliva and his face was flushed. "I'm going to stop." His voice was hoarse. Ciel felt a whimper form in his throat. "If I don't, I won't be able to control myself." His eyes burned into Ciel, like a hungry animal. Ciel turned around so that he was sitting on the bed with his legs dangling over the edge. "I guess...we'll go to bed then." Ciel tried smiling, he didn't feel like it though. He didn't know what to feel. "Yeah, goodnight Ciel." He placed a quick kiss on the side of his temple and hopped down unto the floor with his long limbs. Ciel cralwed into Sebastian's bed. _It smells like him._ The covers were warm and soft and Ciel buried himself in them. Ciel knew what Alois referred as 'blue balls.' He pulled the covers over his face and placed his head on the pillow. He pressed his palm to the base of his dick. He touched himself, sure, but now it felt like he _needed_ too. He bit his lip, he needed pressure. The smells of him were so intoxicating. Ciel tossed over to the other side. He decided to get some sleep before he exploded.

         _Ciel dreamt that he was laying down on a vast bed. He was naked, his pale skin was flushed with sweat. "Seb-" He called his name, arching his back. "Seba-Sebastian!" He balled his fists into the sheets. His heart was racing, he didn't know where Sebastian was. He felt lips all over his body, from his calves, to his thighs, stomach, and nipples. "Young master, you're so pretty." He felt Sebastian's breath tickle his ear. He couldn't see him. "Will you come for me young master?" He felt his dick reach his stomach, pre-cum coated his tummy. "You'll look super pretty when you do." Ciel felt like his whole body was on fire, blood rushed through his veins so loudly he could hear it though his ears. "Sebastian-please!" He gasped, his eyes wide, he the woke up with a loud buzz._

His alarm buzzed loudly though the dorm. Ciel rubbed his eyes. He groaned, _Class again..fuck._ Ciel registered that he was in Sebastian's bed. He hasn't slept that good in a while. He sits straight up, looking down to see a empty floor without Sebastian. He frowns. He remembers his dream, it felt so real. "Ciel?" Sebastian comes around the corner dressed and ready to go. Dressed in dark jeans, a grey long sleeve shirt and sneakers. "You're up. I was going to make breakfast but we're going to be late, do you want a granola bar?" Ciel wishes he could say that he was used to people taking care of him, he wasn't used to this. Sebastian was like a butler in some aspects, he always he seemed to care about what Ciel _wanted._ When the word 'butler' came up he just thought of Alfred from Batman or some guy in some silly  outfit carrying a silver tray. "Ok." Ciel crawled out of bed and realized he needed a shower. He still needed to recover from that dream. "Can I use your shower, I'll be super fast." Sebastian nodded and before Ciel left he pulled him into his embrace and kissed him hard on the lips. "You called my name last night." He whispered against his lips. Ciel blushed. "I don't know, I was _asleep_ after all." Ciel couldn't tell Sebastian about his dream. It was to embarrassing and he didn't want to boost his already big ego."You kow you wouldn't be the first person to have sexual filled dreams with me in them." Ciel slapped him on the arm and walked over to the bathroom, hearing his snickers.

 

            Ciel quickly got out of the shower and _tried_ to dress himself. He tried lacing his shoes but ultimately Sebastian did it for him. Sebastian helped him put on his shirt and held his bag for him. "Come on! We're going to be late!" Ciel wrapped a scarf around his shoulder, trying to find his student ID. "How did you survive without me young master?" Sebastian smiled with affection, carrying both of their bags over his shoulder. "Oh be quiet." He closed the door and before leaving he grabbed Sebastian by the collar and kissed him.


	13. His Butler, Missed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG I GOT THE MAGNUS BANE CHRONICLES AND IT MADE MI LIFE! *sorry for my fangasm* AND I WATCHED THE LOVE STAGE!! OVA AND IZUMI IS SO CUTE! *falls on floor* anywho, there is a reason I'm writing this shit so stay with me lol ;)

_A few days later...._

Ciel was now getting ready for Sebastian's practice with Alois. Alois wasn't tagging along just because, he was going to watch  _Claude_ play. "I wouldn't say we're just 'fuck buddies'," Alois said putting his arm into his shirt. He started to dress more normal now, it was starting to scare Ciel. "Cause we have the emotional connection too, but we haven't said anything about being together." Alois hummed in annoyance. He huffed and angrily walked across the room to angrily put on his boots. "The sex is amazing BTW." Ciel grimaced, he pulled a shirt up to his torso, deciding what to wear. It was like he and Alois switched, he was starting to care about what he wears and now Alois doesn't give a shit. "Ciel's birthday was tomorrow and Sebastian had another practice. Ciel bit his lip. He and Sebastian didn't see much of each other the past few days. It was odd. Ciel was used to having him by his side. He _missed_ him.  Seeing him again would be drinking refreashing water after a workout. He didn't even notice he left the house with his shirt on backwards and he forgot his cell phone. "Ciel are you nervous or something? You're acting strange." Alois looked over his shoulder as he gripped onto the wheel. They were driving now and Ciel was leaning against the window, feeling the cold glass. "Hmm?" He looked over to Alois who was eyeing him up and down. "Strange." He said sharply. "You've been acting strange. You have this hopeful expression and you're cheeks are flushed all the time, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're in love." Ciel almost fall out of his seat. He fall back into his chair, covering his face. "Love! Oh God no!" Alois started cackling. "Yes! You, Ciel Phantomhive, are in love and it's sickening. Where's my bratty, asshole friend who doesn't care about what he wears and was boring. Now you smell like a boy's locker room with all the cologne you're wearing and you actually brushed your hair." Ciel flipped him off, pouting as he looked outside the window. He wasn't in love. He liked Sebastian, that was certain, but now he was showing it on the outside. "I don't love him, we're not even dating yet." He used the B word a couple of days ago. He said it so care free. Ciel slapped Alois on the shoulder. "Ow! I'm driving." Alois said laughing. Ciel crossed his arms. "Don't dare to presume my feelings." Alois mimicked his pouting, making Ciel's cheeks flushed. "Don't dare presume my feelings!" He said in a high pitched voice. Ciel balled up his fists, feeling the heat rise up up in his body. "You're being childish Alois." His turned his head to see Alois chuckling. "Alright. I'll slop, Geez, you're no fun." He pulled into the parking lot into the park that was lit by white street lights. Cars were parked in rows on the bright green grass. It was packed for a practice match. Alois whistled. Ciel felt his legs shake with nervousness. Alois parked under a tree and Ciel could see the soccer field. People were on the benches, looking at the players with admiration. Ciel got out of the car, feeling the wet grass under his feet and shut the door behind him. "You'll think he'll notice my shirt is on backwards." Ciel played with his tag with concern. Alois grabbed his hand and put took it away from the tag. "Don't worry, if you hide the tag he won't know." Alois folded the tag into the shirt and rubbed the spot proudly. "There, you're good. Lets go I need to see my man." Alois grabbed Ciel's wrist and they ran towards the vast soccer field.

    Ciel spotted Sebastian running towards the field. Something in him sparked and he got up and ran down the bleacher steps. "Ciel! Where the hell are you going?" Ciel didn't care where he was going, he just needed to see him up close.  _Oh bloody hell I'm becoming those romantic movie clichés._   He could only hear the blood pumping though his veins and the wind brushing past his ears as he ran towards Sebastian. "Sebastian!" He felt the hard, lumpy ground and he could smell the wet dirt. Sebastian turned his head and saw Ciel running towards him.

   ~ **Sebastian's POV**

Sebastian could feel him coming before he heard him. He heard the very high, energetic voice call his name and his heart stopped. Ciel was running towards him. It was a sight, his heart shaped face was flushed, his navy blue eyes were sparkling. He started to jog towards him, till he crashed into his arms. Ciel was gasping for air as he held onto Sebastian's forearms. Sebastian tugged him closer, picking up his face with his hands. _You're too cute, my perfect Ciel._  "I-I missed you." Ciel gasped against his lips. Sebastian licked his lips, tasting his sweet breath. Sebastian felt his heart get wrung out like a wet wash cloth,  _he missed me?_ Sebastian rubbed his thumbs under his eyes, feeling the sweat on his face. "I missed you too." He planted a kiss on his forehead. Hoping to calm him down. He placed on hand around his neck, feeling the erratic pulse. "I have to go," He whispered against his face. Ciel frowned, looking like he was about to pass out any moment. Sebastian acted on impulse as he picked up the light boy in his arms, carrying him bridal style. "Woah!" Ciel gripped onto his neck for support, looking at thankfully. "God, I feel pathetic." He rasped out. "You should, you shouldn't run with you asthma." Ciel waved a dismissive hand, looking like a child who got caught doing something wrong. "What are you my mother?" Sebastian snickered, feeling the stares as he carried Ciel up the stairs. "I'll run to you no matter what." Ciel whispered into his neck. Sebastian's lips went into a hard line.  _Oh Ciel, you have my heart wrapped around your sweet fingers._ "Here you go." He sat Ciel next to the blonde hair boy, Alan, Alec? Who was giving him dirty looks. Was it Adam? "You got a knack for the theatrics." He snaped, rasing his eyebrow in a questioning manner. "Shut up Alois."  _Alois! That was it!_ "I'll come get you so you don't have to run. Nice seeing you again Alan." He waved them off, smiling to himself. "Oh it's Alois!" He jogged down the stairs, thinking about how light he felt in his arms. He had a extra pep in his step as he walked out to the grass, seeing his team mates. "Bassie, you are seriously a hopeless romantic." Grell said, with a extra glint in his green eyes. Will just gave him his usual 'resting bitch face'. "You really should't act like a fool, you have a name to behold."  Grell folded his hands and laid them under his chin, Sebastian swore his eyes turned into hearts. "Oh Will, we should do that, be like new lovers." Sebastian grinned,  _Lovers? Is that what we are?_ "You looked quite ridiculous if you ask me." Clauge brushed past him, giving him that 'I'm superior' smile. "I was just doing the noble thing." He smiled, knowing it'd get under his skin. "Now enough about me, let's get into a circle.' Everyone got into a circle with their hands in. "Now lets make this practice count for the big game, let's do our school proud this winter," Sebastian noticed that everyone with the glow in their eyes, a glow that could only be for their captain. "Ok you sexy studs let's do some damage." They all put their hands in and cheered. Sebastian looked up at Ciel, a smile tug at his lips. _I love what you do to me Ciel Phantomhive._ He ran towards the field, feeling like he was made of air.  _  
_

       **~Ciel's POV**

Ciel watched Sebastian move effortlessly across the field. He remembered the first time he saw him, who would have thought he'd change his life. "It's sickening." Alois said, sipping from a soda he bought from the vending machines. Ciel didn't mind him. He didn't care. Sebastian holding him in his arms, besides embarrassing, made him feel so safe. He didn't hold him like a delicate doll,small and breakable, he held him like a worthy object that he would never let go. 

Ciel clenched his chest, what was happening to him. His stomach was in knots, he didn't want to say  _it felt like he had butterflies in his stomach_ because that was the start of something. The start of something that scared the living crap out of him. People cheered and he saw Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Finny again. They were cheering and everyone was in a jovial mood. Ciel found himself just standing there in awe. For a practice it was pretty intense. "God, nothing excites me more then fine men in sports uniforms." Alois said clapping. "I'm sorry about earlier." Alois whispered in his ear, they sat down and Ciel turned his head. Alois's eyes were the color of a neon sigh, they were lively and bright. "I just don't like the thought of losing you, it's only normal because you're my bestfriend. I just don't want to miss you that's all." Alois smiled somberly. Ciel didn't realize how important he was to him. "Shut up Alois, I won't leave you...it's just,"  _It's just that now it seems like he clouds my mind without even asking the right too._ "Babe," Alois said placing his hand on his knee. "Trust me, I understand. You're like a little brother to me, first love...it's the closet thing this shitty world has to magic." Ciel nodded,  _Was this love? I...I don't know. I only know that Sebastian needs me and I, I need him._


	14. His Butler, Taking Care of Me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Turkey Day! I'm breaking out my sweat pants lol. I'll be on break from school so I'll probably write like the wind. I hope your thanksgiving rocks and kicks ass! *Tries to Gobble like a Turkey* PS I don't own House Bunny. PSS I just love the thought of Sebastian taking care of Ciel.

    Ciel felt awful. His nose was on fire and his throat burned. He started to feel sick right after the practice game. Sebastian came running towards Alois's car, where he stood against the door frame. "Are you ok?" Ciel rubbed his arms,  _he already notices if I'm okay or not._ "I'm fine." He lied, he felt the beginnings of a cold. He coughed into his hand. "Liar. You shouldn't have ran towards me," He came inches away from Ciel, caressing his face using his hand. "Please, I'm fine, stop treating me like a child." Sebastian sighed, that 'hopeless but I love you' sigh. "Then stop acting like one." He grabbed Ciel by his belt loops and kissed him hard on the lips. Ciel gasped into his mouth, knotting his fingers in his hair. "Asshole." He hissed, breaking off the kiss. "You can get sick!" He wanted to swallow what he said, like that one chick in that movie, House Bunny (Alois forced him agaisnt his will to watch it) where she swallowed all the things she regretted. "See?" He arched a sly brow, his lips curved upward. Ciel had no energy to fight him, He just fell into his chest, listening to his erratic heart beat. "You did well in practice." Sebastian' shirt smelled of sweat and wet grass. Ciel wiggled his nose. "Thank you," Sebastian held him into a loving embrace, tracing his knuckles down Ciel's spin resulting in a few gasps. "Where's your friend?" Ciel tried to focus but it was hard when his knuckles graze his spine, it felt so good. "He's um," He cleared his throat, he felt like a kitten. "He got chatty with a couple of people at the game, I wandered over to the car." Ciel grabbed onto Sebastian's frame. He wanted to grab more of him. "Ciel I can drive you home, you shouldn't be out here when it cold." Ciel bit his lip, what was that saying, _Bros before Hoes?_ Ciel traced the outline of his muscular back, feeling the tight indentions. "Hey lovers," Ciel looked over Sebastian body to see Alois sashaying down the road. "Sorry I got held up, I see you did too." Ciel rolled his eyes, letting go of Sebastian with his face flushed. Ciel looked up to see Alois and Sebastian narrowing their eyes at each other, like in some old western film. "Look, this isn't some pissing contest." Alois was the first one to speak, rolling his eyes. "You obviously want to to shag my friend and by all means, _please_ do, this sexual tension is sickening." Ciel blushed, avoiding Sebastian's dark gaze. "But if you hurt him I swear to God I'll chop off your manhood and feed it to dogs." Sebastian laughed, his expression turned relaxed. "I much prefer cats," He ran a hand through his hair, his eyes beaming with enegry. "I won't hurt Ciel, I wouldn't want too, and by all means, if I do my manhood is free game." Even though his tone was joking Ciel could see the seriousness in his eyes. He gulped. "All right, that's all I needed to hear." Sebastian grabbed Ciel's arm, extending his hand to Alois. "Um, do you mind if I take Ciel home?" Alois looked up at Sebastian and then Ciel, his raised a playful brow, smiling that pervy smile. "It's not what you think." Ciel huffed, blushing brightly. Alois shock Sebastian's hand, he hoped these tow wouldn't become best friends. "By all means, take him home. I'll see you tomorrow Ciel for your birthday. I got a double inch dildo with your name on it." He saluted them off, and winked at Ciel before getting into his car, off to leave. "Double inch dildo?" Ciel grabbed his shirt with all his might, shaking him. "I swear I'll-I'll shave off your eyebrows in your sleep." Sebastian chuckled, bringing Ciel closer to him. "Come on, I have to cook you my famous soup and get the birthday boy all better." Ciel thought that sounded nice, peaceful even, his heart filled with joy. "So, can I stay at your place tonight?" Ciel asked nervously, that was a new emotion, being _nervous_. "Duh, I want to shower you with kisses and make you feel better." Ciel giggled, his legs quickly turned to jelly. _  
_

Ciel was now sitting on Sebastian's bed, he drank all of his soap which was extremely delicious. It helped his throat a little, he still felt like shit. Sebastian was now planting his porcine skin with kisses. He took a quick shower after he made him some soup so now he smelled like cotton and cleanness. His tongue danced across his Adam's apple, his teeth grazing the sensitive flesh. Ciel had a burning thought at the back of his mind,  _will this be enough for him?_ He was worried kissing his neck would dull him and he'd want to move to the next step. "Sebastian?" His voice was cracking, Sebastian stopped and looked up with worry at him. "What is it love?" Ciel swallowed, he could do this. "Will, will this be enough?" Sebastian tilted his head, he wiped his mouth from his saliva. "What will be enough?" Ciel sighed, scratching his arms. "This Sebastian, kissing me, my neck, will you want to have sex...later, after kissing doesn't satisfy you anymore." He couldn't believe he said that out loud, Sebastian let out a sharp breath. He was shocked too. "Of course it won't be enough," Ciel's face looked crestfallen, he was expecting that answer, maybe a little more sugar coated. Sebastian turned his face to look at him. "Ciel, I want you more then- I want you all the time it hurts." His grip tightened, Ciel blinked. "Don't look shocked love, I will always want more of your love. I know this is new and fresh and I won't rush anything but the thought of making love to you drives me nuts. But don't thinking our kissing doesn't satisfy me, it makes me yearn for you even more." Ciel rubbed his neck, feeling all the love bites on his throat. "I guess I'm scared...but I will sex with you...when I'm ready of course." Sebastian smiled. "I'll be waiting ever so patiently."  Sebastian pulled him to an embrace, rubbing his spine again with his knuckles. "Besides, we need to go on at least three dates, that's the rule you know." Sebastian chuckled, feeling each bump on his back. "I will be your first?" Ciel nodded, he will be his first. He wondered what he's feel like. Ciel gripped onto Sebastian's bare shoulders, he wasn't wearing a shirt and he wore long sweat pants. Sebastian took his quilt that was near their feet and covered them with it. "I'm obviously not." Ciel muttered, not liking that thought of him with other lovers. "Jealous there Phantomhive?" Ciel lifted his face up by folding his arms under his chin, looking down at Sebastian. "Yes. I want you to be only mine." Something about being sick made Ciel more bolder, he smiled, loving Sebastian's face. "I want you to just be mine and no one else's." Sebastian turned Ciel down on his side so he was hovering over him. His body felt warm between Ciel's thighs. "Dido. You're mine Ciel Phatomhive, I've claimed you, no one else can have you either." Ciel lifted his face, using all of his energy to plant a reassuring kiss on his chin. "I don't want anyone else." Which was true, Ciel was completely Sebastian-sexual. "Me either."

"Fine."

 

"Fine." They both laughed. Sebastian buried his face into Ciel's neck, his breath tickled his throat. Sebastian turned off his lamp, extending his long arm to his night stand next to the bed. The room went dark, Ciel felt his eyes being to fall. Sebastian searched for his hand, finding under then blanket. "Do you love me?"The question echoed into Ciel's head. Their hands were intertwined, his hand felt like it always belonged there. "Yes, yes I do. With all my life." Ciel then let the world get black, feeling Sebastian's warmth and his smell helped him into slumber. 

   

      Ciel woke up feeling like ass. His body was sticky and his insides were on fire. Sebastian was still onto of him, sound a sleep. He was so heavy and sweaty. Ciel tried pushing him off, with no use. He tried wiggling under him, it just made him out of breath. Ciel sprawled his arms out, sighing. Sebastian looked so peaceful sleeping, his raven was in all directions, _he looks cute with bedhead,_ Ciel thought to himself. His face looked relaxed, his chest rose and fail idly. Ciel twirled his hair with his fingers, not minding being stuck under him. Ciel traced along his back, feeling the smooth skin under his fingertips. He wouldn't have done this he was was awake, Ciel was glad he was the only one conscious. Ciel's hand froze in mid-air when Sebastian started to stir. His eyes slowly opened, his red eyes scattered all over the place. "Ciel?" He looked up at him, his face still was sleepy. He cupped his face, his forehead rested against his. "Good morning young master." He grinned, wrapping his hand around his wrist. "Did you sleep well?" Ciel did sleep well. He slept fantastic actually. It was probably the best sleep he's had in a while. "Yeah." Was all he said, feeling something poke his thigh. Ciel froze,  _God Save The Queen._ "Um," His eyes went wide, he felt his whole body tense up. "Ciel, are you ok?" He shook his head, it weighed heavy on his thighs.  _Fuck...it feels so huge._ "Get off of me." Sebastian's face was torn with worry. "Ciel just tell me whats wrong." Ciel blushed, clicking his tongue. "Um...your dick is sorta poking my thigh." Sebastian sharply huffed, turning red in turn. Ciel didn't know how else to put it, how do you politely tell someone that, _Oh excuse me your dick is toughing my thigh can you please remove it._ "Yeah, that um, happens." He got off of him, turning on his side, laying down on his stomach. "Geez,it felt like you grew another leg." Sebastian cackled, his smile was so big you could see it from Mars. "SHUT UP!" Ciel sat straight up and felt his temple throbbing. "Control your thing." Ciel commanded, narrowing his eyes. "It's a natural thing young master, morning wood can't be helped." Ciel pouted his lips,  _I guess it is normal._ Ciel sat back down, feeling his body heat up, sweat bedded his back and his clothes stuck to him.  _Too much excitement for one morning._ Sebastian scooted closer to him, rubbing his hair in between his fingers. "Sorry, my 'Third Leg' usually gets me in trouble." Ciel scoffed, coughing into his hands. "Let's not talk about it." Sebastian placed the back of his palm on his forehead, just like his mother did when he was a little boy. "You're warm, we can't have the birthday boy be sick on his birthday." Ciel hummed. He surely was expecting some calls. He needed to get better. "Sebastian-"  Sebastian lifted Ciel up and took off his shirt, leaving him bare. "We're going into the showers." He lifted Ciel up in his arms, his bare body was limp in the older man's arms. Ciel didn't object. He didn't have the energy. "I can't be bloody sick." Ciel stilled had on his underwear, which he was thankful for. He still looked like a teenager with his narrow hips and skinny body. He was put down gracefully once they entered the bathroom, the cold tile floor sent shivers down his legs. Sebastian shut the door, leading Ciel into the shower. "Ar-are you coming in with me?" 

 

~ **Sebastian's POV**

 

      He looked so innocent, Sebastian guessed that's probably why he was attracted to him. _He was innocent but he had a fire inside of him that burned like a forest fire._ His body was flushed all over, his blue eyes were dulled, like a dish water.  _He really is sick._  Sebastian had a urge to protect him. It was odd. He never felt this way. It was like holding a butterfly in your palm, you didn't want to break it. "Ar-are you coming in with me?" His tone was soft, but scared. His his heart welled up inside of him. "Yes, but I'll keep my pants on." Sebastian raised his brows in surprise. "Never thought I would say that." Ciel smiled,  _Oh that smile._ "Yeah. Yeah just get me better." Sebastian put his hand on his bare hips, his breath hitched in his throat. It was hard not touching him. He wanted to devour him at this very sight. His porcelain skin was so pale it was almost see though, his cheeks were bright red, his full lips were dry. Sebastian helped Ciel into the shower, and followed in behind him. "Maybe this will cool you down a bit and help you calm down. I'll get you medicine too." He turned the water on, feeling temperature before putting him under. Ciel gasped, Sebastian placed his hand on his chest, his pants were getting soaked with water. "Alois is planning some party for me, along with my cousin Lizzy." Ciel said after a few moments, his energy was coming back to him at least. Sebastian lathered some soap into his hands, rubbing down his body. "My parents might fly in too. I'm not sure," He bit his lip, his lowered his eyes sadly. "You close with your parents?" Sebastian asked, trying to figure out Ciel's sudden mood change. "Oh yeah, it's just...I miss them and I live for far away." He could relate to that. His mother and sister were all the way back home, in England, just like Ciel. He frowned. "Hey, you'll see them and it'll be ok." That was another thing, Sebastian never wanted to 'cheer up' someone before. He didn't see the point. "Yeah I know, I hate having pity on myself." He rubbed his nose, sniffling a few times. "Pity? You just miss your parents, that's all." Sebastian drummed his fingers on the nape of his neck, it was a beautiful neck. Sebastian realized that Ciel had the most pride out of anybody he has ever meant; for a small person, he had that pride the size of Russia. Ciel was quiet the whole shower. Sebastian didn't mind, he was enjoying his hands all over his body. His hands were careful though, he knew to stop whenever Ciel tensed under him. After the shower Sebastian dried Ciel off, wrapping him in the towel. "I'll get you some medicine." Sebastian cupped his face in his hands, brushing his strands of hair. He felt like Ciel was just a kitty but...in boy form. Maybe that was why he liked him so much. "Thank you. I hate feeling like some worthless sack of skin." He went to his medicine cabinet and took out a thermometer. He pressed the plastic tip on the tip of his mouth. "Open." He shoved the tip into his mouth till he clamped down. "I feel pathetic." He whined, while having the thermometer in his mouth. "Oi! Keep your mouth closed." Ciel crossed his arms and tapped his foot. _He really was a cute brat._ After a few moments the thermometer finally beeped, it flashed blue, showing the results. "Your temp is 99 on the dot. You, mister, need to get in bed." He scoped Ciel into his arms, he felt warm against him. "Do you think its related to your asthma?" Sebastian sat him down on the bed, quickly getting boxers and a new T-shirt for him to wear. "I don't think so, this sucks Sebastian, I have a test to study for a paper to write!" He flopped down on the bed, looking glum. "I'll help you study and when is the paper due?" Sebastian gave Ciel the clothes who changed while the towel was still on. His bare shoulders and collar bones were exposed, making him lick his lips. "In a week." Sebastian took the wet boxers from Ciel, putting them in the dirty hamper. "Ok, so you can have one sick day. Ciel, it'll be fine, I'll be by your side helping you along the way." Ciel looked down at the ground, he could see the nervousness on his face. He wouldn't express his worries though. He never would. "I'll call Alois to come check on you. I'll get you some medicine too babe," He was trying out names. 'Babe' just sounded nice at the moment. "Babe? Geez I'm already depressed and you're giving me shitty pet names." Sebastian laughed, placing a wet wash cloth on his forehead. He would have stayed with Ciel but he had class and the game tonight. "Call me Ciel," He said grabbing his hand. "I like it when you call me Ciel." Sebastian bent down, taking his hand, planting a gentle kiss on it. "Happy birthday, _Ciel._ " He then got up and continued to get ready for today.


	15. His Butler, at My Birthday.

   Ciel didn't get better as the days progressed. He just stayed in Sebastian's bed in misery. He was not only sick as a dog, he was bored out of his mind. Sebastian was his entertainment and now he was gone. He hoped Alois would stop by. He tossed and turned in the bed, wanting nothing more then some of Sebastian's soup. His body ached, his throat was on fire. This wasn't what someone wanted to deal with on his birthday. He gripped his pillow to his chest, it smelled so good. He was just about to give up hope when he heard a knock on the door. He rolled out of bed, almost crawling to the door with his pillow in hand. He opened the door, seeing not only Alois, but Claude too. "I would have freshened up if I knew _company_ was coming." Ciel said dryly, making his way back to bed. "Well hello to you too." Alois wore a yellow button down shirt with skinny jeans and combat boots. His hair was disheveled and his cheeks were flushed. Ciel couldn't help but grin. "Ciel, darling, you look like shit, we can't have you be like this, right Claude?"

    Claude stood in the corner, _he's a pretty awkward fellow,_ Ciel thought getting into bed. "Right." Was all he said. "Look, maybe we can reschuele or something but tonight is not tonight." Ciel rubbed his head, he wished Alois showed up alone. He felt weird having Claude aroud. "Ciel, stop being a bitch and rest. We'll take care of everything for your party." He sat at the edge of Sebastian's desk, he closed his thighs and clapped his hands together. Ciel wondered if he was doing this party for him or just an excuse to get wasted and wear his cute new boots. "Alois what if he just wants to rest." Claude said with his eerie, silky voice. _Holy shit_ , Ciel thought. _Score 1 for Claude_. Alois rolled his eyes, clicking his tongue. "So you're going to side with him?" Ciel sighed, he knew Alois would be a queen about this. He took his birthday more serious then he actually did. "Alois," Ciel got up, he let out a cough and like a zombie walked over to him. "Its fine, I'll just deal with having a cold." He didn't want to be in the dog house and it looked like Claude was about to join him. "Really?" Ciel nodded.Alois giggled and hugged Ciel but then quickly retreated. He rubbed his hands on his shirt. "Sorry, don't want to get sick." Ciel bit his lip from cursing him out.

     

* * *

 

    Ciel watched as Alois put up the decorations on his room. Claude left for his game which sadly Ciel wouldn't be able to attend. Ciel really wanted to see Sebastian play. He loved how effortless he played, it was like watching a play. Ciel noted that Alois seemed happy decorating and putting things together, he had a glow to him. "You and Claude must be doing well." Ciel sat up, breaking the silence between them. "Yeah, I really love the guy." Ciel never thought he'd say the L word before. Alois hung up the birthday banner and shimmied down the step stool. The big 'L' word was in his vocabulary too nowadays. Alois seemed to embrace it, Ciel was afraid of it. "You and Sebastian doing good?" He asked stacking red solo cups on the table. Sebastian seemed happy. He just wanted to have sex, which scared the crap out of Ciel. "Yeah, well," He played with his fingers nervously. "Yeah well what?" Ciel got up and helped Alois a line the alcoholic beverages against the wall. Ciel raised a questionable brow. "You know I'm not twenty one right?" Alois waved him off, not seeming to care. "Who cares about that and what is the deal with you and Sebby?" Ciel grinned, he didn't how to not awkwardly talk about his sex life. "Well he wants to, you know, have sex with me." Alois rolled his eyes. "Ciel, you're stressing out because a fine, probably hung as a horse guy wants to have sex with you and you're stressing out like the night before semester exams?"

    Ciel knew he wouldn't understand where he was coming from. He was more comfortable with his 'extracurricular activites' while Ciel was still a blushing virgin. "Is he pressuring you?" Ciel sighed, he wasn't pressuring him _at all._ Sure, he could tell he wanted to devour him in all ways possibly. Ciel was new at this whole 'relationship' business. "No." Alois frowned. "Then the easiest answer is, talk about it with Sebastian and wait till you're ready." Ciel was taken back, he didn't expect that answer. It did seem like the easiest way. "Ok, I will." Alois ruffled Ciel's hair and grabbed a box from the bottom of the table. "You'r such a brat but  cute brat." The box was decorated with a pink bow and it had pink and blue polka dots scattered on the wrapping paper. "Alois, you didn't have too." He shoved it against his chest, smiling proudly. "I did have too and open it bitch." Ciel opened the box and almost ran out of the room like he saw a spider. "I told you, you had a double inch dildo with your name on it!" Alois heaved out a laugh, toppling over as the box started to buzz. It was a black dildo, aka, the 'Sexual Demon' and Alois himself put rhinestones in glitter with Ciel's name. "Maybe when you finally have the balls to have sex with him you can ask him to use this on you." Alois said waving it in the air, while Ciel was on the bed standing. "In your dreams Trancy! Put that thing away and I'M TOTALLY SHAVING YOUR EYEBROWS NOW!"

~*~

    Ciel got dressed in jeans and found a black hoodie of Sebastian's and wore it. He smelled like cleanness and lavender. He washed his face and ran a comb through his hair, he looked less flushed from earlier. "At least wear the crown." Alois pouted as he was getting ready. Ciel shacked his head, no way was he going to wear such a silly crown. "Pretty please Ciel! You'll look so cute!" He batted his eyelashes and Ciel finally had enough of him looking so stupid. He snatched the crown and rolled his eyes. "Geez you sound like Elizabeth." Ciel made sure to calm himself down before guests arrived. He drank a quick glass of water and waited with Alois till the first guest or guests arrived. The whole rugby tea poured into Sebastian's dorm. Ciel stood at the door, blushing. He saw that Ronald kid, hooping and hollering in. Grell gave him a catty smile as he and Will entered. They all were out of breath and sweaty. Lau was in the mix of rugby player, smoking a joint with Ran-Mao.

    "Really Lau?" He mouthed, giving him a dirt look. "Happy Birthday sir Ciel!" He laughed, not with a care in the world. Ciel felt his cheeks flush, he felt someone's hand intertwine with his. He gasped out, turning around to see Sebastian standing by the door. His black bangs were sticky with sweat. Ciel bit lip at his closeness. "Hi Sebastian." He breathed his name, it sounded so good to hear it. It was like he could command him to do anything. "Hi birthday boy." He bent down and gently kissed him on the lips. He tasted like dirt and salty. Ciel could feel him smiling against his lips. "Let's go mingle." He wrapped his long fingers on Ciel's waist and held him firmly by his side. "You're wearing my hoodie." He noted, tapping his fingers against his hip. "Yeah, it smelled like you." Ciel wished he could go back in time and not admit that. He blushed, not liking Sebastian's cocky smile. "I'm thankful for the sentiment pet." Ciel rolled his eyes, observing everyone in the room. He was shocked these people were there for him. He eve spotted Mey-Rin, Baldroy and Finny. He felt his chest get tight. He did have people who would be by his side no matter what and that made him feel... _safe_. "Um, Ciel?" Sebastian let go of him, bending down to pick up his gift from Alois. "Oh god no! Alois," He buried his face in his hands, feeling his body light up like a candle. "Care to explain this huge ass dildo?" Ciel couldn't even look at Sebastian without laughing. "I mean, I can't compete with this." Sebastian started to laugh and Ciel snatched from his hand and quickly put it in the cabinet. "Shut up, Alois bought me that and trust me you're bigger." Ciel wanted to just put a sock in his mouth and tape his mouth shut. _What the ever flying fuck is wrong with me!?_ "Oh Ciel," He pulled him closer by his belt loops, grinding his hips into his. Ciel bit his lip from moaning. "You shouldn't say such things." He purred, brining his lips to his neck, chomping down at the delicate pale flesh. Ciel found himself wanting more then just a rough bite. He had to pry himself from Sebastian before thing got _too hot_. "We're at a party." Ciel hissed. Sebastian let a whine escape his throat. His hands went up his back, brining him closer. "Will you too take it outside." Alois came around the corner, smiling big. Ciel was thankful for him. "What's up?" He asked towards Sebastian, who looked like he had a major case of 'blue balls.' "Not much, nice party you set up here." Alois beamed, compliment him on his decorating and he's yours. "Thanks Sebastian, I can see you have fine taste in the _finer_ things." Ciel scoffed, Alois was a trip. "Now I hate to break up this porno session but I want to make a toast to you." Ciel wanted to crawl into a hole, _please god no speeches about me._ "Um, no Alois." I tried to stop him but he dragged me to the middle of the room and gathered us all around the room. "Um excuse me ladies." Alois tapped his glass and everyone stopped the commotion. "I wanted to make toast to my best friend eve, Ciel Phantomhive, it's his twentieth birthday and I'm glad the whole rugby team showed up and I hope everyone enjoys themselves." Everyone cheered and clapped. The next thing Ciel knew he was being holster up by hands and it was the rugby team players carrying him like he was some rockstar. "I'm going to kill you Trancy!" He yelled as he as he was carried by hot rugby players, not the worst thing in the world.

~*~

       After time started to settle in Ciel found himself in the corner drinking soda. He didn't want to chance it getting drunk, who knew what he would let slip. He felt a tug on his shirt, it was Sebastian. He pressed a finger to his lips, meaning not to make a sound and his red eyes looked over to the door. _Come with me._ His eyes spoke. Ciel nodded. They quietly made their exist, making sure nobody saw them, especially Alois. They made it out the door, Ciel noted Sebastian had a black box with a red ribbon on it.  "Hey," He cupped his jaw, rubbing Ciel's cheekbones with his thumb. "I had to get you out of there." He breathed against his lips. "Thank you." Ciel was glad. He was glad Sebastian took him away from he chaos. "I have something for you, but it's on the rooftop." Ciel felt prickles of excitement run through him. "You really didn't have to." Ciel held his hand as they walked towards the stairway. "Yeah...but I wanted too." Ciel felt his heart flutter in his chest. They walked up the stairway till they reached the top. Sebastian came behind him and put his hands over his eyes. "Ok, I'll uncover soon." He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down his spine. Ciel nodded in acknowledgement. They walked till Ciel felt he crisp night air. He could smell...pasta? He licked his lips, wondering what Sebastian did. He stopped and Sebastian guided him down into a chair. It was weird not seeing what the hell was happening. Ciel could still feel Sebastian's hands, he grabbed his wrists, wanting him to hurry up. "Come on, I want to see." He was about to burst when Sebastian took off his hands. "Ok, open them." Ciel opened his eyes to see twinkling lights. Somehow, he managed to get pull up chairs, a little table and wrapped lights around the roof without getting caught. He made two spaghetti dishes for them and was know kneeling dow by his side. Ciel felt like crying, which was scary. He _never_ felt like crying.  Ciel just stared in disbelief. "I love you." Ciel whispered, not even feeling ashamed. "Ciel, Happy Birthday." He planted a kiss to his forehead. "Sebastian this really is, amazing, the lights remind me of when we went to the park together." Sebastian sat down in front of him. He kept thinking, _I don't deserve this, I don't deserve this, I don't deserve this._ "Sebastian, I really do love this." Sebastian looked so good in his rugby uniform, his face was relaxed. He looked like a man in love. "I tried to make a New York dish," He said the 'New York' part in a really bad Italian accent and he just rolled his eyes laughing. "I also have something else for you but it'll wait till after." Ciel hated waiting, but he didn't care. He loved being with Sebastian so much. He didn't know he could _love_ being with someone before.

   They ate Sebastian's spaghetti and talked under the twinkling stars. _This_ was how he wanted to spend his birthday. Ciel could look back at the fancy birthdays his parents threw for him and he would still chose this one, sitting with Sebastian. "Ok, I want the real gift now." Ciel wiped off his mouth and clapped his hands together. Sebastian chuckled. "Impatient are we love?" He took out the little black box and came over to him. "Now, this gift might be a little much but I think it will help us establish our relationship to the next level." Ciel carefully took off the ribbon and opened the box. "Holy shit." Was all he could say. Two flight tickets to Warwickshire England where what in the little black box.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Putting up my Christmas lights already! It's December and I can't believe it, it was what November first just a few days ago? Follow my tumblr http://castiel-my-fallen-assbutt.tumblr.com/ PS sorry I've been late updating, I'm a naughty girl! :(  
> I'll be so much better! Pinky promise!


	16. His Butler, Surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I've been a loser on updating so i'm going to be better! Warwickshire is a lovely place and I've been doing a lot of research on it. I'm so excited for my dorks and Sebby is such a hopeless romantic.

**_We are victims of the night, the chemical, physical, kryptonite._ _Helpless_ _to the bass and faded light, Oh, we were bound to get together,Bound to get together!_**

**- _W_ _alk the Moon, "Shut Up and Dance."_**

   Ciel couldn't believe it. He didn't know how to react. He felt like crying, crying because Sebastian was _too_ much. He felt like a ballon filled with water ready to burst. "Sebastian," Was all he could say. "Ok, I know it's huge and you're overflowed with emotion, you don't even have to go, I just wanted to-" Ciel put his finger to his lips. Sebastian became quiet, he looked up at Ciel with big puppy dog eyes. "Shut up, I'm trying to think." He nodded. Ciel wished he didn't find him as cute as he was. In all honesty, he didn't know what _to_ think. This was a big gift. What should he say? Thank you? Thank you seemed to lame to say after someone bought you probably expensive tickets to his home country to establish _their_ relationship. He bit his lip. Wishing Alois was here, he'd probably skip and jump for joy.

   "Yes." Ciel said turning his body towards Sebastian. "I'll bloody go with you and...thank..you?" He made sure to add a smile. Sebastian leaped in and hugged him tightly. Maybe that was all Sebastian needed was effort. Ciel hugged him back. Feeling giddy from his fingertips to his toes. "Are you excited, I mean, really?" He cupped his jaw and placed his forehead against his. Ciel nodded, grabbing Sebastian's wrist. "Yes, I am. Thank you, it's the best gift I've ever received." Sebastian's eyes beamed, he loved hearing that. It made it all worth it. "Will school be on break by then?" Ciel noted how erratic his pulse was under Sebastian's hand on his neck. He hoped it was on winter break, he'd hate to miss a shit ton of school work. "Yeah, I schedule us for six days at the beginning of winter break." Ciel grinned, _he is eager._ "Gosh Sebastian, this sounds so fun and exciting." He gave him a quick peck on the lips, he could still taste the sauce from the noodles. He licked his lips, savoring his taste. "I know it sounds crazy, but, I want you to be my boyfriend Ciel, I want to take you on all kinds of trips and show you the world." Ciel hated the panic he felt in his chest. His could hear his heart beat through his ears. _He wants me, he wants me to be his._ Ciel gulped, not letting his fear bring him down.

     "Ok, I'll maybe be you boyfriend." Ciel bit his lip teasingly. He wanted Sebastian to be like putty in his hands. "Maybe? Young master you can be so harsh." Before he knew it, Sebastian picked Ciel up and was carrying by his hands on his hands. "Put me down you asshole!" Ciel tried to wiggle from his grasp but he was to strong. Sebastian carried him all the way down the stairs without even breaking a sweat. Ciel decided to stop fighting and relaxed into Sebastian's arms. "Are we going back to the party?" Ciel asked wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck. He felt like a rag dog, limp and relaxed in his arms. "Yes young master, I think Mr. Trancy is probably wondering where you are." Ciel hummed against Sebastian's shoulder where he rested his head. Before Ciel knew it he was being put down on the ground, he was starting to get sleepy in his arms. "Are you ready?" Sebastian asked, his red eyes beaming down. "Yeah, back to craziness."

    When Sebastian opened the door Alois was standing by the door taping his feet. "Trying to skip out on your party huh?" He eyed Sebastian up and down, he sighed. Alois got the picture. "I guess I'd skip to if someone like him asked me too." He grabbed his wrist, pulling Ciel in. Alois giggled excitedly and screamed, "Presents!" He clapped and jumped and down. _God, I should've stayed outside._ Ciel felt like a rag doll being pushed around in every which way. Alois finally had him seated at a office chair, Ciel felt dizzy watching nothing but pink and blond hair bounce around. Everyone was drinking and having a jovial time. Sebastian finally appeared from the hallway, with a huge grin on his face. Alois dressed Ciel in a gaudy pink sash with sparkles that once said 'Birthday Boy' but he crossed out the boy and wrote 'Slut' in red sharpie. Ciel wanted to die right then and there. He couldn't wait to tell Alois what Sebastian offered him, it was sitting in his body like a ticking time bomb.

    "Well, it looks like everyone got you alcohol." Alois commented,lining up all the wrapped gifts that all were visibly alcohol bottles. _At least it wasn't a row of dildos,_ Ciel thought. "Gosh, it feels like a Christmas." Alois beamed, taking one of the nicely wrapped bottles to his chest.

~*~

    After the party was over, Ciel finally could regain his breath. Alois helped clean the place up and made sure he was okay. "Sorry babe, I know you just got to feeling better." He brushed some of Ciel's bangs behind his ears, his electric blue eyes scattered across his face. "It's ok, I had fun." Alois was going over to Claude's, he seemed excited about going. "Are you going with Sebastian tonight?" Alois giggled, he clung to his jacket tightly. Ciel was then reminded about the trip."Um, yeah." He nervously played with his fingers. _I have to tell him, he'll fucking kill me with one of his periwinkle scarves if I don't Ciel._ "He wants me to go to London with him." Ciel blurted out. Alois froze. "What?" Ciel couldn't believe it either. Alois grabbed his arms, his eyes locked with his. "London? Ciel are you serious?" Ciel nodded, his cheeks flushing. "Holy shite."

    Ciel nodded, feeling the same wrenching feeling in his stomach. He has been experiencing this a lot since he meant Sebastian. He feels giddy from his stomach to his toes. Ciel felt like this was like getting high for the first time, he made a mental note to ask Lau about it later. "Are you going?" Alois perked up a brow. Ciel ducked his head, it was like Alois knew what he was thinking. Of course, he was _going_. He wanted to more then anything. He felt scared though. His chest tighten with the thought of leaving on a plane with Sebastian. "Yes. I am, he says it's during winter break." Alois hummed with acknowledgment. "Well, this requires a toast." Alois paced his way to the desk that had all the wrapped alcoholic bottles and unwrapped it like a kid on Christmas.

   "Ah! Here way go, a drink to further voyages!" He held the bottle proudly as he skipped over to Ciel with a huge grin on his face. "You're a headache." Ciel deapaned, having a strong feeling Alois was going to make them watch Titainic for the thousandth time.

~ **Sebastion's POV**

Sebastian still couldn't believe what happened. He couldn't believe he finally got the courage to ask him. It was like dealing with a sensitive, nuculear bomb. "Go to London with me." He rehearsed it a million times in his head. He imagined how Ciel would act. That's the part that scared him the most. He then decided it was rubbish having such worrisome thoughts. He couldn't help him self after the thoughts that came next. He and Ciel would be dancing in some night club in London, the neon red, green, and blue lights dancing on their sweaty skin. That made Sebastian's lips curl into a devilish grin. Ciel's taunt body swaying to the music. Sebastian could feel the fire in his veins. _Oh Ciel._ He thought while getting another gift for Ciel under his drawer. It was a book of all Edgar Allan Poe's poems and stories. Ciel did mention he wanted that for his birthday. _I bet he was surprised by the ticket to London_. Sebastian was still surprised Ciel said "Yes." It was a huge step forward. That's all he needed to hear. It was like Ciel was slowly signing a contract for his heart, which Sebastian would take care of to the end. 

     It was late when Ciel finally strolled into his dorm. He took a deep breath, almost like he was finally at peace. Sebastian was glad he was feeling better and glad he didn't fly like frightened bird. "Had a wild night?" Sebastian walked over to Ciel with the book behind his back. Ciel wasn't a fool and his cobalt blue eyes wondered to his back. "More gifts, really?" Sebastian beamed with pride as he handed Ciel the book. He lowered his gaze, liking the pink blush that filled Ciel's cheeks. "You really need to stop." Ciel smiled, Sebastian could telol he didn't want too. Those were the best kinds of smiles. "You said you wanted it, so, I deliver." He licked his lips, as he grabbed Ciel's waist closer to his. Ciel gasped, his breath hitched in his throat. Sebastian needed to touch him, it was driving him insane. It was like a hungry wolf hunting for prey. Sebastian lowered his head, trailing his lips against Ciel's salty skin. Ciel grasped his shoulder blades, balancing on his tippy-toes. Sebastian wanted nothing more but devour him. His hot skin was teasing him. He took a few nips at his neck, kissing his jaw. He held his delicate face in his hands, feeling his soft skin. "Seb-Sebastian." Ciel whimpered against his hair. "Yes, my young lord." He put his hand under Ciel's shirt, knowing he was treading dangerous waters. "Ah! I just-" He bit his lip as Sebastian moved his hand up. "I just wanted to thank you." Sebastian got the will to stop (some how),he still had his hand on Ciel's chest. "You're welcome." He whispered softly, taking Ciel into his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I was better at the whole 'notes thing'...oh well...


	17. His Butler, Proclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to I Won't Say I'm In Love from Hercules and sorry to say but it's totally Ciel's song right now....  
> I promise I'm going somewhere with this and I'm so excited to write about them going to London! I hope you are too...:) I don't own Tumblr and I just had to mention the best website ever.

  ** _"Make it painful to your heart’s content. Engrave the pain of being alive into my soul."- Ciel Phantomhive_**

Ciel and Sebastian were now sitting on his bed. The room was filled with comfortable silence. Lizzy and his parents did call earlier to wish him a happy birthday. Ciel told them that he was going to London soon, he didn't say who with though. It might cause a royal uprising, little Ciel brought his new...his new...friend who he really likes and kisses all the time. He smiled to himself, he didn't expect to be sitting in this position. He was fine with the idea of never meeting someone special. It felt better to be alone, no one to explain himself too. Now he wished he never thought that. He felt so easy with Sebastian, it was like for the first time he could just be himself. Talking to him made his day, he could listen to Sebastian's voice like a song played on repeat. Sebastian finally gave Ciel a reason to smile. "Penny for your thoughts?" Sebastian purred, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. His cerise eyes shined like a ruby. He blushed, _I was thinking about you._ "No! I mean, I was just thinking about...my parents." He lied, not wanting to admit his feelings. _Get a grip Ciel._ "Hmm? Then why are you blushing?" His voice tickled his cheeks as he planted kisses on his face, Ciel imagined how soft his kisses were how fairies would kiss.

      "Shut the fuck up, I'm..I'm not blushing." Sebastian simply chuckled, grabbing Ciel by his shirt to bring him closer. "You were thinking about how much you love me." He whispered into his ear. The candles in the room glowed light amber, illuminating Sebastian's raven hair and porcelain skin. The room smelled of him, lavender, tea, and sweat. Ciel felt a lump in his throat, _I'm surrounded by him everywhere._ "I-I," Ciel bit his lip. Why was it so hard to admit his feelings. It felt like even though Sebastian was inches away it felt like he was _miles_ away. He was now fully seated in Sebastian's lap. He bent his head down and rested his forehead on his shoulder. "Ciel I didn't know I could love something so much till I meant you." _Oh now he's just showing off._ Ciel squeezed his shoulders, telling him not to do this. "I don't care how bloody cheesy or corny it sounds, I love the way you breath, the way you walk, talk, my love is you in a person.Ciel tried pushing him away but Sebastian held him firmly in place. "I'm a fool, a slave willing to do your every whim." Ciel didn't know if he should laugh or cry. He felt his heart thump in his chest like a caged bird.

     "My bounty is as boundless as the sea,My love as deep; the more I give to thee,The more I have, for both are infinite." Ciel snapped his head up to look at Sebastian, he grabbed his face, biting his lip to repress a laugh. "You're stupid! I get it! You love me." Sebastian grinned, his held Ciel's hips firmly, looking up at him. His red eyes seemed to look through him, like his emotions were raw on a display. 

    He looked down at him through his lashes, he could hear the blood pumping in his ears. "You know how I feel Sebastian," He played with the ends of his hair, feeling the smooth texture under his finger tips. "I trust you with all my life." He didn't know if it was just putting faith in something so scary or just plain stupid. He wanted to so badly to let his guard down, he knew one thing for sure, he trusted Sebastian 100%. "That's all I wanted to hear." Ciel searched into his eyes. It was like being wrapped into a red velvet blanket were nothing bad could happen to you. He wraped his arms around Sebastian's neck, enjoying the sound of his heart beat.

* * *

  Ciel couldn't sleep. He was laying next to Sebastian who fell sound a sleep next to him. Ciel understood, he played hard at his rugby game and with school work and all,it could really tire a person. He didn't know how the fuck he was still up. Maybe it was computer whispering in his ear, _Ohh Ciel! You know you want to go on Tummblr ohhh!_

  He logged into his Tumblr, trying to keep him tired mind busy. Sure, he had a shit-ton of work to do, and sure he _thought_ he was _going to do it_ , but success and faliure is completly relative; Or that's what it says on Tumblr. Ciel scrolled through the funny texts posts, laughed at the memes (yeah, he laughed at those), and the random pop up porn/penis pic shocked him. Someone he followed took a really hipster picture of Big Ben and it just reminded Ciel about his big trip. "Oh lord," He rubbed his eyes. He was really excited about his trip and butterflies crowded his stomach like a garden full of flowers. He rubbed Sebastian's hair as he mindlessly scrolled through his blog.

~*~

  _Ciel dreamt that he was looking at Sebastian through a mirror. Blue butterflies scattered all around him. Their wings looked like they were dipped in blue topaz  and the edges were burned like the edges of paper once you set fire to it. Ciel and Sebastian were floating in black darkness. "Sebastian," He touched the glass, just barely touching his fingertips. The smooth, cold glass shattered under his touch. He gasped, as the glaas sprinkled down onto the ground and the butterflies excaped._

_His second dream he was laying down naked on the bed. Sebastian was naked too. Sebastian planted kisses all over his body, his neck, his chest, his arms, his thighs. Ciel arched his back, loving his hot lips cherishing his body. "Oi, Sebastian." Sebastian growled as he lifted Ciel up into his lap. His hands searched every crevice. His tight body swayed against his hands. Sebastian sucked his nipples raw, "Like little rose buds." He whispered against his flesh. Ciel wondered where they were and how long they'be been going at it. He wouldn't wonder for long because that's when he woke up._

  "Ciel, darling." He was awoken by long,heaving limbs intangled into his. Ciel licked his dry lips, trying to remember his weird dream. "You whispered my name in slumber, I hope it was a wet dream of course." Ciel felt brazen,it was his sleepiness talking. "Yes..it was." Ciel chucked into Sebastian's neck. He felt his body go stiff, like he was frozen. "What?" He asked, breathing into his neck.

  "Oh Ciel, darling you can't say such naughty things and expect nothing in return from me." Hid voice cracked in the process, Cie looked up at him and he was blushing like a shoujo anime girl. "Oh brother, yes, I did have a wet dream about you, I bet you've dine the same." Ciek scorned, raising his eyebrows, loving the stupif look Sebastian had on his face. "Te-tell me what happened," Sebastian pressed his forehead to Ciel's, his eyes burning into his. 

 "Just you know, you kissed me, everywhere, nakedness...oh bloody hell." Ciel pushed him off and wasked over to the night stand. "Cold floor! Cold Floor!" He complained as he walked. "You know you're giving me the bluest of all blue, blue to ever blue balls ever." Ciel evilly chuckled. Leaning against his wooden desk. "Sorry mate, my dreams." He simply shrugged, loving the high he was getting. "You are _totally_ unfair." Sebastian with his agile moved grabbed Ciel by his wrist and took him into his arms. They both were standing up, hips pressed togther. "I don't care about just sex Ciel." Ciel was a little taken back. _Where did this come from_? "Ciel, I would be the happiest man on Earth, just to be around you." Ciel swallowed, really taking in what Sebastian said. "O-okay," Ciel put his hands on his chest. He curled the edge of his toed, looking down on the ground. "I'm just, I'm just glad that whenever I feel like you're going to dissapear you're always there to remind me that you're not." Ciel admitted, feeling Sebastian's warmth coat over him.

* * *

  "Ciel!" After Ciel left Sebastian's he made it to his dorm. He hugged Alois, feeling his slender frame under his hand. "Come in! I've dedicated this day to all things British!" Ciel sighed, noticing Alois's long flag half top and his 'God Save The Queen' bed-time shorts. Ciel noticed that What A Girl Wants was playing on their shabby T.V. Alois had tea sitting on their coffee table and a huge cut out of...Matt Smith? "Oh yeah about that, I bought it, sorta 'splurge of the moment. I hear he has a huge cock, so," He clapped his hands together. "Why the hell not." Ciel sat down at the couch, noticing his cup had some weird alien dude on it. "That's Benedict Cumberbatch." Alois sat down next to him, grinning so big Ciel thought his lips would break.    

   "Bena whata?" Alois rolled his eyes, he obvisouly did his homework. "You fucking uncultured, swine twat! Your family and now your boyfriend are fucking from Britain and you don't know shite!" Ciel scoffed, _I wasn't affected by the 'b' word,_ he waved his hands till he noticed a white dressed ass hanging up on a picture frame. "What in God's name." Ciel  looked back at Alois who was innocently sipping his tea. "It's the royal ass, Pippa Middleton." Ciel just looked at his flamboyant friend. "What, she has the dunk." 

"You have no shame."

"I know." He said continuing to sip his tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote Sebastian uses is from Romeo and Juliet act 2 scene 2. I don't own What A Girl Wants and thank you for sticking with me because I'm a fairly new writer and I'm thankful for all you beautiful flowers!


End file.
